Marcas de Fuego
by MoonAssasyn
Summary: Intrigas, peleas, sangre, desconfianza, traición, amores imposibles, perdida y muerte. Pasados inciertos y futuros sin esperanzas. Sólo si tienen la voluntad necesaria, lograrán llegar al final con vida... No siempre es fácil hablar con la verdad.
1. Zafiro y Aguamarina

Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo. Ahora me vengo arriesgando con una historia totalmente diferente en cuanto trama, humor y hasta la narrativa. Habrá muchas sorpresas, y me encantaría saber sus opiniones, y su participación, pues nada es definitivo en ésta historia. Los primeros tres capitulos serán donde se presenten nuestros diversos protagonistas, en el cuarto las historian comienzan a entretejerse y sólo el destino (y uds XD), será el que decida el camino a seguir.

Toda esta locura empezó como lo que sería un simple one-shot, pero creció y creció dentro de mi cabeza, y estar leyendo HP, el Señor de los Anillos y Eragón, no fue de mucha ayuda. Sin más, porque sino exageró, les dejo el primer capitulo de Marcas de Fuego.

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko, así como los personajes de Vocaloid, no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un poco de entretenimiento sin lucros.

* * *

><p>"kkk" pensamientos.<p>

-kkk- dialogos.

Capitulo I

**Zafiro y Aguamarina**

El terreno era agreste, sin poblados en los alrededores. Las montañas se veían al norte y oeste, y el bosque era espeso más allá del camino. La fogata chispeaba alegremente escondida entre una pared de piedra y un frondoso y antiguo sauce llorón. Sobre su voluminoso tronco se encontraba recargada una chica.

Vestía ropa hecha burdamente a mano, de pieles y algunos retazos. Sus botas también parecían hechas de cualquier manera que encontraron. El pantalón era negro en su mayoría, la blusa de manta marrón y un chalequillo que se ajustaba a su talle, de un color más claro. Una capa larga la cubría, era de un café desvaído, las puntas y bordes de la tela estaban desgastados. Sus muñecas lucían unos protectores metálicos bien pulidos, pero gastados, llegaban hasta su codo. Escondía su largo cabello debajo de la capa, atado en una larga coleta baja. Unos mechones escapaban en su frente y uno le colgaba hasta el hombro.

Sobre el alegre y saltarín fuego se cocinaban sus últimas provisiones. El fuego parecía el único animado. Todo el pequeño campamento tenía cierto aire tristón. Quizás era porque la chica también lucía desanimada, en todo caso, aburrida. "Sino encuentro pronto un pueblo tendré que cazar…" pensaba con pesar. Era buena "y eso no significa que me agrade".

Mientras su cena estaba lista se entretenía limpiando y afilando su espada. Era larga y estilizada, la hoja no más ancha que su mano. Por en medio de la hoja corría una hendidura de medio centímetro de ancho que la dividía desde la empuñadura, que era de metal adornada con madera labrada y suave cuero en el agarre. Unos dibujos florales adornaban la hoja, elegante y mortífera, tan larga como sus piernas. Parecía su único objeto de valor. Era muy bonita… la espada, y ella misma, por supuesto.

Se escuchó un leve relincho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ángel? – su voz era suave y pausada, serena y alerta al mismo tiempo. Le hablaba al caballo blanco atado cerca del fuego. Un corcel alto y noble, blanco a excepción de la crin, la cola y una mancha en el cuarto delantero izquierdo, cerca del casco, que eran negros. Un buen caballo de guerra - ¿Escuchaste algo? – el caballo volvió a relinchar, agitando la cabeza. "Al menos algo de acción".

Con movimientos rápidos y suaves, sin hacer ruido, se desplazó fluidamente, agachada, hasta unas rocas, justo al borde donde terminaba la cortina de hojas, al lado del camino. Llevaba su espada y su arco. Agazapada ahí pudo ver unas figuras altas a lo lejos.

Cuando se acercaron más pudo distinguir tres a caballo y otras seis a pie. Todos eran hombres. Relajados y ruidosos, soldados uniformados, quizá una patrulla de reconocimiento. El uniforme era negro con amarillo, con un león sacando las garras de perfil, como emblema en el pecho y los escudos.

Siguió ahí, atenta. No tenía ninguna intención de armar jaleo realmente y más si eran tantos… hasta que vio la causa de su diversión, una prisionera. La llevaban atada de las muñecas y el cuello. La tironeaban sin importarles que la piel ya estaba lastimada y sangraba o si caía y la arrastraban, también de la rodilla para abajo ya estaba toda raspada. Apretó el arco cuando casi la pisaba uno de los caballos. La mujer "La chica…" tenía la cabeza oculta debajo de un mantón, los labios lucían sangrantes e hinchados. Caminaba a tropezones cuando no la jalaban entre los jinetes. "Supongo que no se entera ni dónde está" tenía la mirada perdida. No aguantó más cuando un soldado de a pie, con ganas de divertirse también, comenzó a picarla con su lanza.

En un solo movimiento se irguió, cargó el arco y disparó las cuatro flechas simultáneamente. "Mis últimas flechas… allá van". Cayeron muertos dos jinetes, salpicando sangre, hirió a un hombre de a pie y el último la detuvo con su escudo. "¡Maldición! están bien entrenados".

De inmediato se pusieron serios. Levantaron las armas e hicieron formación cerrada, sin importarles la prisionera, los muertos o los caballos que se escapaban al trote asustados.

- ¡Sal de ahí! – Gritaba el último a caballo – Si lo haces tranquilamente quizás te dejemos un ojo y algunos dedos – El capitán recorría con la mirada las inmediaciones. "Debí guardar una flecha" empuñó la espada.

- ¡Ahí! ¡A la izquierda, enfrente! – Uno de los hombres señalo hacia al leve resplandor de la fogata entre las ramas y hojas del sauce. Pero no les daría la ventaja.

Corrió en silencio los pocos metros que los separaban. Un salto, un destello, y el capitán caía sin cabeza. "Sin jefe no son nada". Los demás hombres atacaron fieramente. Se defendió de una lanza que le llegó desde la derecha, uso las manos para impulsarse sobre la silla del caballo, con ambas piernas dio una patada lanzando a su atacante, antes de que cayera, una espada la interceptó, lastimándole la pierna. Un grito y un hombre perdió medio brazo. Ella no hacía ningún sonido mientras los hombres gritaban y gruñían. Una flecha le paso rozando la cabeza. Miro con resentimiento al arquero. "Te arrepentirás". Embistió contra él, de una estocada se quedó sin ambas manos, gritando aterrado y pidiendo clemencia cayó de rodillas en shock. Con el movimiento de regreso le cortó la cabeza. Otro pretendía clavarle una pica desde atrás, giró clavando la espada en el suelo para afianzarse y lo derribó con las piernas, aunque le dolió. Parándose bien y con el impulso de sacar la espada de la tierra, lo partió por la mitad, se quitó antes de que la sangre la manchara. El último quiso huir. Con calma sopesó la pica que iba a atravesarla, se acomodó, apuntó y la pica voló certera. El hombre gritó mientras se ahogaba en su sangre, cayó de rodillas y no llegó al suelo porque la pica lo sostuvo, atravesada en su pecho. Remató fríamente a los que sólo había lisiado o dejado inconscientes.

Terminó con el corte en la pierna, que la hacía cojear acabada la adrenalina, y un golpe fuerte en el hombro. Atrapó a la montura del capitán y le montó a la chica, que estaba desmayada. La llevó hasta el fuego, que reavivó y logró salvar algo de su cena, lo del fondo del cuenco ya era carbón. La recostó en su cama (un montón de mantas).

"Espero que al menos tengan algo bueno". Subió a Ángel Nocturno, el caballo blanco, para ir en busca de las otras monturas. Cuando las encontró las uso para retirar los cuerpos del camino. No era un trabajo sencillo, pero era fuerte. "Bien. Veamos que hay por aquí" revisó uno a uno los cadáveres. Encontró un buen botín. Los caballos también estaban cargados. "Al parecer me he quedado con los impuestos del Señor más cercano". No le importaba la política, y si le quitaba algo a algún belicoso señor feudal, mejor. Joyas, dagas decoradas, monedas, grano para los caballos, legumbres y carne, mejores mantas y ropas, una bota con vino y otra con agua. "Que bueno, la mía ya está amarga". Y lo que más le gustó, golosinas y chocolates en los bolsillos del capitán, le sonrió gustosa dándole las gracias a la cabeza.

Además las espadas y los escudos, los arcos y flechas, todo lo que no estuviera muy dañado y tuviera valor. Lo pequeño lo echó a las alforjas de Ángel Nocturno, todo lo demás a los demás caballos.

"Estoy muerta". Sin embargo, todavía se afanó en limpiar las heridas de la chica y quitarle las cuerdas, que se comenzaban a encarnar. Debajo de la sucia manta descubrió una hermosura pálida, de cabello largo y color aguamarina. Cada vez que encontraba un nuevo rasguño se alegraba de cada golpe que dio para rescatarla. Portaba los restos de un vestido claro y simple, prefirió cambiarla por algo de sus ropas, otro vestido, pero azul claro. La obligó a beber algo de agua, pero no despertó.

Después descargó a los caballos, los limpió y cepilló, hablándoles tranquilamente. Le gustaban mucho, más que la mayoría de la gente. Les dio de comer y, al fin, se dispuso a cuidar de ella. Quitándose la capa dejo lucir su cabello, tan azul como la noche. Limpió su herida, que iba acompañada de un buen moretón que contrastaba mucho en su piel blanca. Se acomodó entre otras mantas, tapándose con su capa y se quedó dormida.

Al otro día se levantó al amanecer, con el cuerpo dolorido. Miró extrañada a su acompañante. "¿Por qué te habré salvado?". No entendía el impulso que había tenido en la noche. En los últimos meses había visto un sinfín de injusticias y muy pocas veces intervino para terminarlas. "¿Y por qué no habré soñado está noche?" ¿Acaso tenía que ver una cosa con otra? Sus noches eran muy oscuras, aunque ya se había acostumbrado. "¿Y qué voy hacer contigo?". Suspiró y mejor se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

En lo que se cocía la comida pensó en pasar revista a sus nuevas posesiones a la luz del día. No había gran cosa más de lo que ya había previsto, pero pudo apreciar mejor sus valores. Pensaba vender todo en cuanto pudiera, o quizá algunos trueques fueran mejor. Los caballos iban incluidos, no podía mantenerlos a todos y no los necesitaba. Viéndolos mejor ahora, eran yeguas, al parecer todas de trabajo de campo. No estaban marcadas y eso ayudaría a venderles. Sonrió un poco y su rostro sereno y frío se dulcificó increíblemente, era bueno tener algo qué hacer.

A media mañana ya había terminado de preparar todo, pero aún no se decidía a marchar. La chica aún no despertaba. Probó a darle más agua. Apenas bebió. Por lo menos, no tenía fiebre. "Bien. Sólo tienes hasta mediodía"…y pasó mediodía. Tuvo que esperar tres días completos a que despertara. Mientras, tuvo que esconder mejor los cuerpos, los volvió a revisar y encontró algunas otras cosas y baratijas, entre ellas una imagen, un dibujo de una mujer y una niña pequeña, intentó que no le afectara. Hizo pasar a los animales sobre el camino para eliminar toda señal de la batalla. No dejó ese escondite porque estaba muy bien resguardado a pesar de estar junto al camino.

Explorando consiguió fruta y más agua. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sin querer se encariñó con su desconocida, además de poder sentir una fuerza que crecía proveniente de ella. Estaba decidida a esperar a que despertara, la juzgaría y ya vería si matarla o dejarla vivir, sin importar que sintiera por ella.

Cuando vio que se movía, se acercó sigilosa con el arco a punto. Al abrir los ojos y ver una nueva captora con un arma, asustada se pegó al muro tras ella, sintiéndose atrapada. Sus ojos acuosos se movían confusos, queriendo captar todo al mismo tiempo. Esos movimientos asustados estaban disuadiendo a la peliazul de bajar el arco, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Sonó fría y amenazante. La miraron con miedo y desconcierto.

- Soy… Soy-y Miku –

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te tenían prisionera? –

- Sólo soy una campesina… ¡ellos nos atacaron! ¡Llegaron y destruyeron todo! – Comenzó a llorar y se le quebró la voz, abrazándose a sí misma. Ahora al miedo se sumó el odio. - ¡Yo no hice nada! – la explosión sorprendió a la ojiazul.

- Ok. Tú no hiciste nada, pero no hay ningún pueblo a días de aquí – Ya no le apuntaba.

- No éramos un pueblo… éramos familia. Sólo teníamos tres granjas ¡Nos lo quitaron todo! – Seguía apretada contra la pared, sin quitar la mirada del arco y la mano de su captora.

Se miraron, estudiándose. Al final, dejó el arco a un lado.

-…Supongo que tendrás hambre… eso sigue caliente – Miku parpadeó confundida. La amenaza desapareció de la voz para regresar a su serenidad de antes, no era una voz precisamente cálida, pero tenía algo dulce, triste. Le señaló el cuenco con comida aún en las pocas brasas que quedaban.

- ¿No vas a-a hacerme nada? – No se la creía. Aunque a su estomago le gustaba la invitación.

- No – Y eso fue todo. Se entretuvo limpiando las armas adquiridas y a limpiar las tres flechas suyas que pudo recuperar.

Miku decidió comer algo, aunque pensó que bien la comida podía estar envenenada. Ahora ya no le sorprendería. El repentino ataque, del que había sido víctima su familia apenas hacía unas semanas, la había hecho despertar a la naturaleza cruel del mundo; una naturaleza que ignoraba hasta entonces. Al parecer no importaba si nunca habías hecho algo malo, de todos modos la vida te cobraba el respirar. Su acompañante no le prestaba atención. Cuando se inclinó para ver la comida, algún guiso simple, el apetitoso olor le llenó de golpe, abriéndole un apetito feroz. Lo tomó y se quemó las manos levemente, no le hizo caso y se lo llevó a la boca, donde los labios resecos y sensibles si resintieron bastante lo caliente, igual que su garganta. Ahora que recordaba, los últimos días con aquellos hombres no le habían dado mucha agua.

- ¡Ouch! – Le lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva – Está muy caliente… - La otra rodó los ojos.

- Te lo advertí – se levantó para quitarle el cuenco, vaciar una parte en otro cuenco más adecuado y devolvérselo.

- Gracias – No parecía muy agradecida. La otra regresó a sus armas.

"Al menos si está envenenado, está rico… o tengo mucha hambre" con un poco de humor negro, sonrió un poco. Ahora comió despacio, cuidándose los labios.

- Etto… ¿Por qué me salvaste? – La otra, sin despegar los ojos de sus flechas, pareció incomodarse un poco. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a la gente.

- Estaba aburrida… - Miku no supo porque esa respuesta no le sorprendió la gran cosa. Esa chica parecía mayor que ella, un poco. Ahora por fin le miraba. La piel era mucho más pálida que la suya, bronceada por trabajar en el campo. Sólo le veía el cabello amarrado, lo demás estaba de nuevo bajo la capa, así que no supo cuan largo era. Comparó las manos: ella tenía manos bonitas a pesar de trabajar duro, las otras también eran bonitas, pero un montón de líneas más blancas y delgadas, cortas, las recorrían sin sentido ni patrón, sólo se podían ver a contraluz cuando las movía.

- Gracias… - Por fin su compañera la miró. Ahora si hubo agradecimiento en su voz. Si la había rescatado, y la había cuidado, no podía ser tan mala. Además, la comida sabía bien. Le pareció ver un rubor ligero en la otra, que desvió la mirada azul de zafiro.

- Ch-Kaon –

- Muchas gracias, Kaon – Una vez más, sonrió. Kaon se concentró aún más en sus flechas, con gesto contrariado, sonriendo alegre interiormente.

Pasaron el rato en silencio. Al fin, Miku se fijaba en su ropa y su cuerpo, sus heridas vendadas y en recuperación. El campamento, que había adquirido un aire más permanente, la mayoría de las cosas seguían embaladas, pero había aún muchas fuera de su lugar. Apreció la elegante silla de montar negra, pero no vio ningún caballo. Al cabo, Kaon se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar el campamento, sin molestarla ni pedirle ayuda. Se fue por un rato y regresó. Salía y entraba por entre las hojas, así que pensó que sólo estaba amontonando todo fuera. Sólo hasta después pensó que eran muchas cosas para una sola persona ¿Cómo llevarían todo? "¿Llevaremos? No pienso ir con ella" aunque no sabía si era libre. El arco colgaba de la espalda de Kaon.

Después, escuchó a los caballos relinchar y cocear. El Sol le lastimó los ojos cuando al fin se atrevió a salir de las hojas. Miró primero al gran caballo blanco, por mucho el más alto, y casi el más hermoso. Sólo otra de las yeguas era casi igual de bonita, pero tenía las marcas del arado y estaba muy delgada.

- ¡Kántara! También la salvaste… ¡Gracias, gracias! – Se abalanzó al cuello de esa yegua, ante la mirada atónita y apenada de Kaon, que pensaba sacar más dinero de esa yegua, precisamente. "Genial… tal vez algunas de las cosas también sean suyas… le preguntaré".

- Vámonos – sólo faltaba lo que Miku había necesitado para comer y dormir.

- ¿A dónde? – No quería ser prisionera otra vez.

- Adelante – Esperó pero no llegó nada más.

- ¿Tengo que ir contigo? –

- Si quieres, puedes irte – Ya estaba montado el caballo blanco. La miró especulativamente. "¡Viva, soy libre!... espera… ¿y qué hago? Ya no tengo hogar", pensó con pesar.

- No pu-quiero – Y subió a la yegua llamada Kántara, siguiendo a su nueva compañera.

* * *

><p>Eso sería todo por ahora jejeje :) ¿qué les parecio? ¿más sangre, menos sangre? ¿más detalles? ¿Una completa locura? jajaja XD<p>

Espero les haya agradado. Lo que gusten, ya saben donde encontrarme.

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

* * *

><p>Adelantos...<p>

La sangre escurría por entre los colmillos...

Siguieron jugando y sin poner cuidado hasta que sus monturas resoplaron cansadas. Cayó la helada noche. Acampando entre rocas y arboles, el perdedor, preparó la cena, por supuesto, el hermano menor.


	2. Paraiba y Tanzanita

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko, así como los personajes de Vocaloid, no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un poco de entretenimiento sin lucros.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

**Paraiba* y Tanzanita***

La carrera era alocada, las ropas se azotaban al viento y las monturas resoplaban, manteniendo el alto ritmo. No era fácil son esos jinetes. A la indicación de un silbido, el fiero perro moteado salio disparado, arremetiendo contra el jabalí que perseguían. Se le lanzó de flanco, intentando alcanzar el cuello, pero pegó contra la paletilla sólo consiguiendo quitarle agilidad y velocidad a la carrera, los jinetes tuvieron que maniobrar para que los caballos no se le fueran encima a su valiosa presa y a su aún más valiosa mascota. Uno de ellos, decidiendo que ya había sido bastante, preparó su arco, pero el perro estaba furioso por haber perdido la oportunidad y de nuevo cargo contra el jabalí, esta vez alcanzó a morder un poco detras del cuello, haciendo que ambos animales rodaran, pero el perro no soltó su presa.

El jabalí gruñía como loco, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro como poseído, queriendo quitarse de encima ese lastre. El perro no cedía, y mordiendo y masticando al mismo tiempo, se abría paso lentamente con sus grandes y cuadradas mandíbulas hacia el punto donde la vida corría más vulnerable, sin hacer caso de los golpes y las heridas que los colmillos de tan salvaje rival le habían abierto antes. Iba dejando un rastro de saliva, la sangre escurría por entre sus colmillos, y el frenesí de matar o morir lo llenaba. Cuando sus amos llegaron a donde estaba, guiados por el escándalo, el jabalí ya tenía los ojos vidriosos, pues la presión ya casi no lo dejaba respirar aunque su gruesa piel lo hubiera protegido de un daño más grave, el perro les movió alegremente el rabo mientras no dejaba de gruñir. Acabaron rápidamente con la agonía de la presa.

- ¿Aún falta mucho? – Estaba muy quejumbroso. Las montañas no habían sido amables con ellos en su viaje de cacería, aún estaban al pie de la montaña Or, en el oeste.

- Pues si continuas así, nos quedaremos por aquí otro siglo… -

- No tienes por qué ser tan simpatico – Refunfuñó, enojado y aburrido sobre el caballo zaino*. Siguieron en silencio otro rato -¡Eh, vamos! ¡Una carrera! – y salió disparado por detrás del otro, que sonrió ante el reto.

- ¡Aunque hagas trampa te ganaré! – Su rostro cobró vida ante la competencia. Por lo general, era el serio, el tranquilo, el frío, el maduro… el hermano mayor.

- ¡Apuesto a eso! – Pensó un segundo; el divertido, el arriesgado, el más humano, el hermano menor - ¡Una semana de trabajo! –

- Ahora menos perderé, tortuga –

- ¡Ey! ¡Espera! – Ahora el que salió disparado desde detrás fue otro.

Siguieron jugando y sin poner cuidado hasta que sus monturas resoplaron cansadas. Cayó la helada noche. Acampando entre rocas y arboles, el perdedor, preparó la cena, por supuesto, el hermano menor. La insulsa cena eran los restos de la primer presa de caza que lograron. Ese era su tiempo de caza, hasta que durara la primer pieza, todas las demás eran para vender y no tenían que tocarlas, y para no cargar tanto, ocupaban la primer pieza para comer.

- No es justo. Deberías ayudarme si quieres comer algo – Estaba hincado al pie de la fogata, cuidando la carne. Ya habían atendido las heridas del perro, que se deleitaba con la cabeza del jabalí.

- Lo siento, hermanito – Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de burla y suficiencia que incendiaron al otro. Bostezó recargado en la silla de montar como almohada – Fuiste tú el que apostó y perdió – su mirar violeta destelló tranquilo al fuego.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte… ¡Ah! – Quizá su amenaza habría hecho algún impacto, si al final no se hubiera estado quemando por voltear. El mayor sólo se carcajeó.

- Eres todo un experto ¿verdad? – No podía parar de reir.

- ¡Tú eres un…! – Nunca lo sabremos por que se le echó encima y comenzaron a pelear. O más bien, el "pequeño" comenzó a pelear, el otro simplemente se reía, esquivaba los golpes y lo hacía rodar para quedar sobre él. Volvían a empezar cuando lograba zafarse. Su canino compañero les hacía bulla ladrando y lanzandoles juguetones mordiscos al aire.

Cuando terminaron, la cena era carbón. El mayor sentado sobre la espalda del menor, quien aún pataleaba y le decía que se quitara y peleara limpio.

- Ahora puedes estar contento. Ninguno cenará nada – Molesto, suspiró y se acomodó el cabello con aire resignado – Limpia todo y duérmete – Acaricio al perro, envidiando que él sí había podido comer.

- Claro, "señor". Si pudiera levantarme… - Aburrido, se levantó para poder acomodarse y dormir. Una pieza de cuero sin curtir como colchón y la silla de almohada. La manta era para su caballo, en esas montañas siempre hacía más frío que el normal. El perro se acomodó hecho casi una bola al lado de su amo.

Vestía una chaqueta ceñida por correas al bien dado torso y la parte superior de los brazos. Hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, brazos y piernas poderosas, elegantes. Después, la chaqueta bajaba larga hasta casi el suelo por atrás, casi sin tocar el frente de las piernas, de gruesa y resistente tela. A ésta misma, en los antebrazos, se afianzaban con más broches unas gruesas placas de metal, acolchadas con cuero por dentro. Unas hombreras de metal también se agarraban con broches a la chaqueta, sobresalían un poco de los hombros y unidas a ellas, con malla metálica, bajaban protectores con forma de pectorales al pecho. El cuello era alto y ancho, se levantaba hasta su barbilla lampiña.

El pantalón ceñido y recto entraba en las botas con ligero tacón, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y justo en ese borde se abrochaban unas protuberancias de tres afilados picos, que le protegían las rodillas y hacían juego con las hombreras. La camisa debajo de la chaqueta era de seda lila. El pantalón y las correas eran purpuras, la chaqueta y las botas eran blancas. Las protecciones brillaban bien pulidas, aunque estaban gastadas y arañadas.

Se quitó la funda negra donde descansaba su sable, en su espalda. La empuñadura estaba adornada con una piedra negra en la parte de abajo. También se desenfundó de todo lo de metal y las botas. Su largo cabello morado estaba amarrado en una media coleta. Se acostó, le dio la espalda y se durmió.

Rumiando, el de cabello azul primero limpió lo que hubo quemado y a los caballos. Su indumentaria era muy distinta. Una cazadora gruesa blanca, de cuello alto y también con capucha, hecha con la piel de un lobo. Una bufanda gruesa protegía su cuello, enredada debajo de la cazadora. Sus pantalones eran ajustados en los muslos por un par de correas en cada uno, pero conforme bajaban se hacían más holgados, para descansar muy abiertos sobre los zapatos más de trabajo y deportivos que los de su hermano. Unos guantes de cuero negro, que casi no le cubrían los dedos, le protegían las manos al tiempo que le servían para pelear, pues tenían incrustaciones de la misma piedra negra en cada nudillo y una plancha de metal en el dorso. En las palmas, doble capa de tela.

La polera de cuero debajo de la cazadora, que se abrochaba con correas desde el cuello hasta la cintura, tenía un sinfín de remaches de metal, que se entretejían casi como escamas pequeñas. Debajo, la camisa de seda azul. Las correas y el pantalón eran azul eléctrico, como los bordes de la cazadora. También portaba sus armas en su espalda, dos espadas gemelas de doble filo, de apenas medio metro, pero con la empuñadura muy larga y también adornada con una piedra, pero éstas eran de un rosa muy intenso, puestas donde se unían la hoja y la empuñadura. Una de las espadas se extraía pasando la mano sobre el hombro, mientras que la otra se desenfundaba desde abajo. Al fin pudo dormir, pero él si uso la manta.

Les había ido bien, los caballos estaban cargados hasta el tope. Comerciaban con las pieles y la carne de lo que sea que capturaran. El negocio familiar. Era duro, pero les gustaba, casi siempre estaban en los bosques y montañas, su madre y padre eran los que se encargaban de la venta, además tenían una pequeña huerta.

No tenían mayores preocupaciones.

Al otro día, se levantaron temprano. Pero no había ya tampoco desayuno. El pelimorado iba malhumorado, sólo le había lanzado a su hermano una fría mirada y con eso supo que hoy no estaba para juegos ni bromas. Ambos trataban de no pensar mucho en sus estómagos vacíos y cantantes. Avanzaban en silencio, al trote, para la ciudad. Su hogar estaba ahí, un poco a las afueras. Sigfra, la ciudad, estaba ya a sólo 60km. Si cabalgaban todo el día llegarían al anochecer.

Nunca esperaron encontrarse con lo que ahí había... o mejor, con lo que no había. No encontrarse con nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno, siento mucho el cap, la verdad no acaba de convencerme, pero no podía meter ya nada más, pues sólo era intención de presentar a los personajes. ¿Alguien adivina quiénes son? jeje<p>

Sin embargo, el siguiente capitulo ya está avanzado y promete que les va a interesar, pues Himeko hace su aparición en escena. Su historia es un poco más complicada.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Prometo que los siguientes caps no serán tan ligeros como éste.

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

* * *

><p>Adelantos...<p>

- No podemos quedarnos, Himeko -

- Pero... tu casa -

- No importa. Ellos no te harán nada - Dijo con determinación en la mirada.

* * *

><p>*La Paraiba es sólo una de las distintas variaciones de color de la turmalina, de azul claro y limpio, que a veces puede ser casi de neón.<p>

*La Tanzanita es una piedra semipreciosa, cuyo color es únicamente un azul violáceo uniforme. Actualmente se extrae sólo en Tanzania.

*Zaino: caballo castaño oscuro, sin otros colores.


	3. Turquesa y Amatista

**Disclaimer:** Kannazuki no Miko, así como los personajes de Vocaloid, no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un poco de entretenimiento sin lucros.

Aquí llegando con el tercer cap mucho antes de lo esperado jejeje. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capitulo III<p>

**Turquesa y Amatista**

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – "Ya ha pasado más de un año y sigues tan animoso como siempre" pensó con orgullo y amabilidad hacia el caballo negro que montaba, de cola y crin grises casi de destellos metálicos. El garañón* quería correr y galopar, le encantaba ir rápido. Pero no podía con ese otro caballo más pequeño a su lado, un hermoso palomino de cuerpo dorado y cola y crin plateadas, pequeño y ágil.

Los caballos no eran los únicos distintos, sus jinetes también eran distintas entre sí. Sobre el animal oscuro descansaba una joven de tez clara, también vestida de color negro, con los bordes y adornos de su ropa dorados. Un pantalón holgado ajustado a sus tobillos y una especie de túnica, larga hasta las rodillas, ajustada a su cintura con una faja dorada, sin mangas, eran sus vestidos. Una diadema negra le apartaba el largo cabello del rostro sereno.

Su acompañante era visiblemente más joven, sus ropas se parecían en estilo, pero su túnica sí tenía mangas, de puño ancho, eran mayormente de un café suave y los bordes y bordados anaranjados, colores más cálidos, totalmente acorde a su personalidad, y no es que la otra sea fría, simplemente es mucho más tranquila y reservada, lo que daba a la gente la impresión de que era fría, sin alcanzar a ver el brillo que despedía el mirar azul. O tal vez, era la animada adolescente la que no se fijaba en como la ojiazul miraba advirtiendo peligro a cualquiera que se les acercara demasiado.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos descansar? – Casi suplicó la más joven.

- Estoy segura qué aún puedes seguir un rato más – Le respondió con su voz tranquila.

- Pero ya casi oscurece… - Estaba haciendo un encantador puchero. La mayor miró el cielo, aun faltaba para el atardecer. Ese rato lo podían utilizar para avanzar otro tramo "o podemos buscar un lugar para descansar". Le sonrió.

- Está bien, pequeña – Una vez más, la inocencia se imponía, y no es que le molestara.

Desde que se encontraron había sido lo mismo, y no había sido un encuentro muy común. Ahora eso ya tenía más de un año, le gustaba recordarlo...

- ¡Mira! – Como siempre, obedeció, tranquila y amable. Miró hacia la dirección señalada. "Un árbol". No parecía la gran cosa, pero llevaban varios días viajando por esa inmensa pradera sin el consuelo de una sombra como la que ofrecía esa enorme haya. Desde ahí parecía que el mundo podía seguir infinitamente plano y lleno de pastos verdes.

Se dirigieron hacia ahí de inmediato, ante la alegre cháchara de la menor, que platicaba sobre un montón de cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo: lo impresionante del árbol, pues nunca había visto uno de ese tamaño; la fresca hierba; los pájaros que también hacían ruido sobre ellas; un día hace meses que había visto el mismo insecto en otro lugar muy apartado. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido que la mayor no le prestaba atención, estaba mirando a otros lugares, revisando, vigilando, sin perder ese aire calmado, casi lento, que escondía su increíble habilidad, pero que no podía esconder lo sinuoso e inadvertidamente sensual de su ser, de sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos. Sin embargo, cada vez que le hacía una pregunta la respondía al punto y justo con la respuesta correcta. No importaba que cambiara de tema cada cinco segundos, y no podía más que mirarla con inmensos sentimientos escondidos. Le sonreía amable, tranquila, cálida, gentil, paciente.

Y la menor lo hacía sin darse cuenta, con confianza plena, pues su inocencia era el matiz predominante de todo su razonar y sentir. Incansable, radiante, brillando cual sol, animada y exuberante, a veces encantadoramente torpe, otras sorpresivamente hábil. Con ganas de aprender inmensas, con una pregunta tras otra; la otra, con ganas de enseñar.

Ninguna había mirado hacia atrás. Una porque no tenía a qué mirar, la otra por elección propia.

- ¿Por qué no buscas algo de comer, pequeña? – Si cualquiera de sus conocidos la hubiera oído, no la habrían reconocido. Le brillaron los ojos. La pequeña siempre le alegraba la existencia con sus inocentes ocurrencias. La observó unos segundos más mientras se alejaba, buscando cualquier cosa comestible, sin dejar de vigilarla, para comenzar a acomodar lo que sería el pequeño campamento, quizás a su amiga le gustaría quedarse unos días por ahí. Con lo que no había ningún problema, era la ventaja de no tener ningún lugar al qué llegar, y poder llevar contigo todo lo que necesitabas y más, lo que te hacía feliz. Habían conocido un montón de lugares durante su viaje, permaneciendo a veces durante un tiempo. Continuamente se detenía a observar los alrededores. Regresó a los pensamientos en los que se había quedado justo antes de que encontraran el árbol. A sus recuerdos… una sonrisa tranquila y satisfecha apareció en su rostro.

Viajaba vigilante, haciendo su recorrido habitual para asegurar que no había nada nuevo en los alrededores más alejados de su propiedad, regresando siempre en espiral, para no perder detalle. Ésta vez hubo una cosa nueva. Había una muchacha, casi una niña, tirada en el camino, al final de un rastro de sangre y hojas revueltas, bajó de su imponente montura para revisar. Pudo haberla dejado, pero mejor la cargó y la llevó hasta su casa, sin terminar su recorrido. Mientras la checaba para comprobar su condición, pensaba que ella misma debía de haberse arrastrado ahí, quedando sin fuerzas, pues no había huellas ni marcas de otra cosa alrededor.

Tenía una horrible mordida de algún animal no muy grande en la pierna derecha, casi le llegaba hasta el hueso. No se sorprendió por la herida en sí, sino porque esa pequeña siguiera viva, apenas, pero viva. La limpió y suturó lo mejor que pudo, valiéndose también de un poco de magia proveniente de un pequeño cristal colgado a su cuello, que hace mucho tiempo había adquirido de los elfos, sin imaginarse que un tiempo después le serviría de gran ayuda en su trabajo. Sin preguntas, la cuidó hasta que se recuperó por completo, vigilando sus fiebres y sus continuas pesadillas, pues no despertaba, se valía del mismo cristal para darle la energía que no recibía por la falta de alimento, solamente le obligaba a beber agua. Eso tardó más de un mes.

No era ninguna curandera o algo por el estilo. Por el contrario. Su trabajo se basaba en estar siempre en la mejor forma posible y generar nuevas formas rápidas y eficientes de aniquilar. Por ello, había visto heridas peores que aquella, y había tenido que aprender a cuidarlas cuando era imposible conseguir a alguien diestro en esas artes. Experta en emboscadas, incursiones, escaramuzas y envenenamientos. Era de los mejores asesinos bajo el mando de su Señor Feudal, Nobunaga. Trabajaba poco y ganaba mucho, no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Con una inmensa propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad-fortaleza de su señor, tenía todo lo que podía soñar y vivía sola. No le rendía cuentas a nadie. Ella tenía 27 años cuando encontró herida a su compañera de viaje, que tenía tan sólo 14. La pequeña aparte de su nombre, su edad y algunos otros datos aislados, no recordaba si tenía familia, ni su vida pasada; quién era.

Cuando al fin se recuperó, cojeaba un poco, con ejercicios y descanso, dejó de hacerlo. Al principio despertó muy confusa y asustada, creyendo que aún huía de aquel animal que se presentaba sólo como una inmensa sombra tras de ella, de inmensos colmillos. A pesar de todos los cuidados, le quedo una fea cicatriz. Platicando, conociéndose, pasaron las siguientes semanas, donde de la nada la mayor descubrió un sentimiento intenso por esa chiquilla desconocida. No le permitió salir de los altos muros de la propiedad. Pasaba el tiempo dentro o en el hermoso y gigantesco jardín, con su bosquecillo de bambú y su estanque con puente. La asesina no tenía ni sirvientes ni verdaderos amigos, por lo que nunca recibía visitas y aún así, nunca permitía el ingreso de nadie.

Como su anfitriona tenía pocas misiones casi todo el tiempo estaba en casa, charlando con su caballo, leyendo, viendo a las carpas en el estanque, practicando con sus armas y con su cuerpo, escuchando lo que el viento quisiera susurrarle. No le gustaban las espadas, ni las lanzas, menos las hachas, pero sabía usar todo diestramente. Sus armas favoritas eran las de corto alcance, por ello detestaba el arco, demasiado fácil matar con él. Prefería los cuchillos, las dagas, las navajas, y su arma por excelencia eran las cuchillas Media Luna. Dos hojas filosas con forma de cuarto menguante, fundidas una con la otra de modo que quedaba una especie de ojo con puntas. Uno de los filos se perdía a favor de que fuera el mango, pero quedaba el otro, y las cuatro filosas y curvas puntas apuntando hacia fuera. Usaba una de éstas en cada mano, sin escudo. A veces, hasta cantaba, pero era más fácil que tocara su flauta metálica, el único objeto que desde siempre había poseído.

Esa rutina cambio con la llegada de la pequeña. Al tener tanto tiempo libre, le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, incluyendo a leer y la música. Cosa que le asombró de ella misma, pues nadie conocía de sus dotes musicales. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, que al final ya nunca se separaban, pues hasta dormían juntas, y aunque había camas separadas, la pequeña había insistido, pues la oscuridad no hacía otra cosa que recordarle la huida del animal.

Le había comprado el palomino unos meses después, por la animosidad que siempre expresaba cuando veía al caballo negro, de nombre Eclipse Ártico, y pese a que le había hablado de un montón de caballos con dueños famosos que habían usado nombres especiales para sus monturas, ella insistió en pensar en un nombre para su bonito regalo. Al final el palomino quedo simplemente como Eriteo, que significa Sol naciente, y sólo le llamaba Teo.

Le consiguió todo para que estuviera contenta. Llenó la casa de todo tipo de flores, de pinturas, de aves. Pero no debía salir. Las dos estaban felices. La pequeña era tan transparente y tierna, no había falsedad en ninguna de sus actitudes, por ello la quería. Era todo lo que su mundo no conocía, pues sólo había engaño, traición, deslealtad y provecho propio. Cada quien sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Siempre alerta, incapaz de demostrar ningún sentimiento que pudiera hacerla pasar por débil. Por ello nunca debía salir, les daría poder sobre ella, y por sobre todo, le harían daño a la pequeña. Nadie la tocaría.

Todo estuvo bien durante siete meses a partir de que la pequeña despertara, hasta que tuvo que salir a una misión. El emisario vio a la pequeña y su belleza física, que se paseaba platicando con un pequeño canario en la mano, que como la conocía casi desde el cascarón, no volaba de ella. Estaba pasando lo que tanto temía, aquello que era lo único que opacaba su lienzo de felicidad. Compró el silencio del emisario.

Éste cada vez quería más dinero, más cosas. Se decidió a liquidarlo. Consiguió la información que necesitaba con una sola salida a la ciudad y los cuarteles, sus papeles le daban acceso a casi cualquier parte. Una salida más para llevar a cabo el sencillo y perfecto plan. Dirigiéndose a la inmunda cantina, disfrazada para ocultar el peculiar y llamativo color de su cabello, logró seducirlo y hacer que la sacara voluntariamente de ahí, en cuanto estuvieron a solas, le rebanó la garganta y se deshizo del cuerpo arrojándolo en los canales. Cuando lo encontraran, cualquiera diría que fue una pelea de cantina, o una prostituta astuta. Daba igual. El peligro ya no existiría. Y por supuesto, nunca vio motivo para ocultar a la pequeña la verdad acerca de su profesión. Y siempre la veía entrenar y practicar.

Pasaron otros cuatro meses y la tranquilidad le dio falsa confianza, un error. Se atrevió a dejarla acompañarla a sus regulares patrullas en caballo, volviéndose paseos habituales. Una patrulla del señor feudal que realizaba un reconocimiento rutinario las vio en su trayectoria. Informaron a Nobunaga. Al mes apareció un nuevo emisario. Ésta vez estaba preparada y escondió a la pequeña en cuento supo que alguien se acercaba, pero no contaba con que el emisario traía precisamente la intención de conocer a su amiga. No tuvo otra opción. Si lo mataba, de inmediato sabrían que fue lo que paso, había que ganar todo el tiempo posible. Después le enviaron un mensaje a través de un halcón. Nobunaga quería conocer en persona a la amiga de la asesina. Le daban una semana de plazo. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar interior de uno de los ventanales, con la carta arrugada en su mano crispada, mirando en aparente calma el cielo nocturno.

Transcurrieron otras dos semanas. Recibió un nuevo mensaje donde la excusaban por la semana de atraso, invitándola de nuevo a presentar sus respetos y a su amiga ante el Señor Nobunaga. Sabía bien que cuanto más cortés se comportara el enemigo, más crueles eran sus intenciones. No asistió de nuevo. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Era su único miedo. Ahora ya había pasado un año desde conoció a su pequeña. Y nunca antes había tenido nada que celebrar, pero le salió natural preparar algo.

Llevaba doce años sirviendo a ese señor, desde sus 16, cuando comenzaba como ayuda de cámara para una de las damas principales, su ayuda para salvarla de un atentado había resultado imprescindible, por lo que comenzó su entrenamiento y demás, subiendo y escalando puestos, hasta llegar a ser una de los principales guardas de Nobunaga, para después llegar al preciado puesto de asesina, pues disponían de todas las facilidades y privilegios de los guardas, pero sin sus obligaciones de estar siempre alertas para morir en vez de su señor. Así que conocía a la perfección el modo de obrar de su amo. Nunca antes le había interesado desobedecer ni había buscado nada más. Ahora tenía un motivo. Algo que proteger. Estaba lista a salir cuando hiciera falta.

La pequeña le pidió que la dejara ir, que seguramente no habría ningún problema. Ella sólo le decía que no. ¿Cómo explicar que el mundo de fuera no era como el que tenían ellas dos? ¿Cómo decirle que el cerdo de su amo sólo la quería por ser hermosa? Ni siquiera pensar en lo que le harían en esa detestable corte. No dejaría que NADIE la dañara. No importaba si tenía que abandonar la vida que siempre le había gustado. No sólo tenía lo que quería, sino que además hacía lo único que la hacía sentirse viva; matar. Sólo en el reto de la cacería, en el calor de la batalla, en el éxtasis impensable de la pelea, en ese momento máximo de la vida donde ésta se consume así misma, conseguía el por qué de su existir. Pero le habían dejado de dar retos, matar se había vuelto tan fácil como respirar, la sangre le había dejado de hervir. Hasta ésta nueva forma de vida, donde crear era casi tan bueno como destruir, no tan intenso, pero más gratificante. Por eso no la dejaría irse, ni que se la quitaran, no mientras la pequeña sonriera de esa manera al verle, mientras quisiera permanecer juntas.

- ¿Por qué no vamos? –

- No. No iremos. Por favor, no insistas –

Llegaron. Eran doce soldados y el capitán. Los dejó entrar como si fueran una comitiva amistosa. La pequeña miraba todo desde la terraza más alta, oculta. A salvo. En cuanto se sintieron relajados, pues era obvio que estaba sola, desenfundó sus cuchillas, hábilmente disimuladas en la parte trasera de su fajilla. El capitán sobrevivió al primer ataque. Horrorizado, miraba como acababa uno por uno con sus hombres. La habían subestimado. Ni siquiera eran veteranos, puros niños en entrenamiento. La adrenalina, el instinto y el miedo los hicieron salir de su estupor a los siete que quedaban. Rodeada, se lanzó hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados y en alto, al abrirlos un chorro de sangre salió de entre los restos de un cuello cercenado. Se giró para detener con una de las esquinas de su cuchilla derecha una espada, mientras con la otra, le abría una herida en la pierna al soldado. Volvió a moverse para esquivar un ataque combinado del flanco, dio una patada al que estaba cojeando, tumbándolo, y se abalanzó al que se separó de la formación, no pudo hacer mucho.

Llevaban una armadura ligera que les cubría el cuello, el torso y la parte inicial de piernas y brazos, junto con cascos sencillos. Una espada y el escudo.

Ahora sólo quedaban tres en pie. Harta, corrió hacia ellos, que creyéndola desesperada también se lanzaron, cubriéndose con los escudos, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba en el aire, desde donde lanzó sus dos cuchillas, que fueron a clavarse en ese espacio entre la armadura y el casco. Ahora quedaba uno. Un niño casi, no más grande que su pequeña. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Nunca había sentido piedad, ni la esperaba. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del cambio operado en ella. No tenía armas a la vista, pero el chiquillo temblaba, tratando en vano de mantener en alto la espada y el roto escudo.

- Lárgate… - Dejando caer sus armas, se fue corriendo hasta que no puedo divisar más la casa. El único temor de la pequeña es que pudieran haber herido a su amiga.

Después de todo eso, tenían que irse. Ya no había lugar ahí para ellas, pues vendrían más y más. Su señor no le perdonaría la desobediencia, y aunque lo hiciera, no lo dejaría pasar sin un castigo especial, pues si no se podría correr el riesgo de que otros siguieran el ejemplo de hacer lo que se les diera la gana. Y se quedaría con la pequeña. Eso no.

- Debemos irnos. Mañana en la mañana. Descansa – La miró de esa manera tan especial – No podemos quedarnos, Himeko – Le sostuvo el rostro, para que la mirara, pues la pequeña había desviado su mirar, sabiéndose la responsable de todo aquello de algún modo. Esas vidas…

- Pero… tu casa – Su vida…

- No importa. Ellos no te harán nada – Dijo con determinación en la mirada.

Debían alejarse cuanto pudieran de ahí. Alejarse del poder de Nobunaga. No había sido sencillo escapar de la ciudad. Aunque vivía a las afueras, había puestos avanzados, cuarteles, puestos de guardia y torres fronterizas. Patrullaje constante. Además, habían puesto carteles recompensando a quién la entregara viva. Su plan era llegar a la siguiente ciudad importante que fuera por lo menos neutral u hostil a Nobunaga, así podría vender alta su información y posiblemente encontrar un trabajo similar al que tenía, pues su fama era bien conocida en todos los reinos, y aunque no era conocida por su nombre verdadero, muchos conocían de su legendario sobrenombre "Ara-Ambar"*(Arambar), sólo haría falta hacer una demostración de sus habilidades para que fuera reconocida como tal. Como una de las asesinas principales, había tenido acceso a un montón de información valiosa y muchas veces clasificada. Todas sus presas habían sido peces grandes. Tenía muchos secretos en su poder que podrían serle útiles a algún otro señor, en las continuas guerras que había. Tenía en mente uno, con fama de ser honorable, su única condición sería que nadie tocara a Himeko.

Pero una cosa era planear. Se encontraron con que viajar no estaba tan mal. Conocían gente y lugares. Y la presencia de Himeko de algún modo sólo conseguía sacar lo mejor de las personas. Casi no había tenido que matar a nadie que intentara algo tonto, como insultar a Himeko. Desde entonces ya habían pasado otros seis meses, y no había ninguna prisa por llegar a ninguna ciudad, por llegar a ningún lado.

Sólo vivir, aprender y disfrutar.

* * *

><p>Nee, qué tal? jajaja<p>

Me alegra que sí hayan adivinado de los personajes pasados, en efecto. Son Kaito Shion y Gakupo Kamui, aunque como son hermanos, no he decidido aún si llevaran otro apellido o se quedarán con alguno de esos dos. Que opinan?

Bueno, ahora a lo del cap. Está claro que los nombres de los capitulos hacen referencia al color de los ojos de cada pareja presentada, pero como a partir de ahora, se mezclaran y comenzarán a salir los personajes secundarios, pues supongo que se pondrá un poco complicado seguir con las referencias a las piedras preciosas, aunque investigando he encontrado algunas palabras interesantes que podrían servir.

En el siguiente cap, ya dos de estás parejas se mezclaran, y la ultima aún le faltará espacio de algunos capitulos más llegar hasta los demás, para formar ya el grupo. les aseguró ser imprevisible jaja XD cómo ven esto?

Supongo que ya habían adivinado quién de las dos era Himeko desde el principio, antes de dar el nombre. Sabrán quién es su dura e implacable protectora? Seguro que sí. Sólo me queda explicar lo de su apodo. Las palabras vienen del Quenya, el lenguaje elfico de Tolkien. Ara- o Ar- son el sufijo para designar a un noble, alquien importante, vendrían siendo como el "sama" en japonés. Y Ambar, significa destino o muerte, un final, entonces se me hizo un buen juego de palabras para nuestra asesina. Lo dejaré como "Arambar", de corrido.

Para cualquier aclaración sobre eso, tengo el archivo del mejor diccionario Quenya-castellano, según a mi parecer. Con referencia directa a los libros de tolkien, donde aparecen dichas palabras.

Por fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

* * *

><p>Adelantos...<p>

El incendio era enorme, ya se extendía varias manzanas. Desde lo lejos podían verlo.

- ¿Podemos ayudar? - Había pesar y urgencia en su voz.

- Vamos - y emprendieron el galope hacia las llamas. Otro par de jinetes también iban rápidamente hacia el mismo punto.

* * *

><p>Garañón: Semental<p>

Ara-Ambar (Arambar): Señora de la muerte. Dueña del destino.

* * *

><p>ups... jajaja, lo olvidaba, estaba pensando en unos shots más relacionados a los dos anteriores, para los demás personajes... Miyako, Tsubasa, Souma y quizás hasta el exagerado de Girochi. Pero no sé... se animan a leerlos? Les aseguro por lo menos una sonrisa jejeje =D<p> 


	4. Lo Que el Fuego Puede Fundir

Por fin! Después de 5 largas semanas, aquí está el 4to cap. Debo decir que no pude escribir nada después d pasar por una fuerte decepción con cierta personita casi inmediatamente después de publicar el capitulo 3... eso y que entre a trabajar son mis disculpas, pero esto va a continuar, y a un ritmo más rápido. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Marcas de Fuego<p>

Capítulo IV

**Lo Que el Fuego Puede Fundir**

Iban cansadamente montados sobre esas bestias inmensas y lentas. De la forma de un armadillo, con dientes salientes como los de un jabalí, de casi tres metros de largo contando la cola corta, y el lomo casi a dos metros de alto, la cabeza un poco más abajo. Las placas cutáneas de un terroso amarillo y la piel tirante de un sucio gris, los Parphos eran muy buenos para llevar o arrastrar cargas muy pesadas, pero eran muy lentos, y sólo si lograbas convencerlos. De terrible carácter y carnívoros.

- Estoy harto… ¿No podemos decirle que la matamos y ya? – Era alto y corpulento, de una desarrollada musculatura.

- Sabes bien que descubriría que no es verdad y nos mataría a nosotros – Éste otro era un poco más joven y no tan tosco como su compañero. De corto cabello azul.

- Eres un aburrido –

- A mí sí me interesa seguir vivo –

- ¡Bah! Eres sólo un cobarde –

- Y tú eres todo un genio ¿cierto? – Se volteó a decirle con fuerte sarcasmo y mirada divertida – Por eso ya hemos encontrado algo en estos meses ¿no? –

- No es divertido revisar cada pueblo o aldea que encontramos – Le dijo con desdén.

- Esas son nuestras órdenes – Respondió con tono terminante.

Por fin, el peliazul se detuvo.

- Yo iré a cazar. Tú encárgate de levantar el campamento – El otro sólo le contestó con un gruñido. "Son tan para cual… un par de bestias" pensaba despreciativamente mientras veía como el otro hombre acariciaba semejante criatura. Y se alejó a paso vivo.

Con la ayuda (involuntaria) de los Parphos, levantó una tienda hexagonal amplia, ubicada cerca de un pequeño estanque. Tal vez se quedarían por ahí una semana, lo que tardaran en "registrar" toda esa zona. La tienda tenía un agujero en el centro del techo; dentro acomodó una mesa, los dos camastros bajos, sobre la mesa mapas y demás, y los bultos y paquetes que llevaban, lejos de la fogata que chispeaba en el centro. Del agujero de 50cm de diámetro colgaban ganchos, a ellos colgó un buen pliego de cuero sin curtir, que al otro extremo tenía cosida una rama de nantro, una madera muy flexible y resistente, forzó a la rama a tocar su principio con su fin, agarrándolas con un gancho y una argolla que tenía para ese fin en cada extremo, formando un circulo, ajustó los broches que tenía a lo largo el pliego de cuero, y así quedó armado un túnel de tela que colgaba del techo y que hacía de chimenea. Se recostó para esperar a su compañero, que tenía que preparar la cena aparte de conseguirla.

Ambos vestían las mismas ropas. Casacas blancas resistentes, con adornos, broches y bordes azul naval. El pantalón y la capa eran granates. La capa se abría en dos puntas a partir de la cintura hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. Del cuello y hasta bajo de los hombros y los pectorales tenía otro pliegue de tela, blanco. La espalda de la casaca estaba adornada con un emblema.

Las bestias descansaban fuera, gruñéndose entre sí y alejando a cualquier otro animal de los alrededores.

Pasaron dos días debajo de esa haya, explorando y dejando correr a su antojo a los caballos, que eran muy amigos a pesar de tener tan distintos caracteres. Encontraron un pequeño arroyo y pudieron comer unos langostinos. El paisaje era impresionante, y los atardeceres fueron memorables. No podía haber nada mejor que aquello, pero aún había mucho por ver, muchos caminos que recorrer. Así que siguieron su vereda sin destino. Después de un día de nuevo a lomos de los caballos se encontraron a lo lejos la visión de una ciudad fortaleza, y las casas y campos a sus afueras.

- Mañana iremos a la ciudad, Himeko, y podrás dormir en una buena cama –

- Teo podrá comer todas las manzanas que quiera, y avena también – Dijo acariciando el cuello de su caballo, que le respondió agitando la cabeza, parecía entenderle. A Luka siempre le había dado curiosidad esa facilidad que tenía la pequeña para comunicarse con los animales, o más bien, para hacer parecer que estos le entendían y le respondían con cierta inteligencia. No dudaba de que tuvieran sentimientos y razonaran de cierta manera, pero veía más esto en los perros, gatos, caballos, animales que desde hace eones han estado en contacto con los humanos y otras razas parlantes, y filosofaba acerca de si esa cercanía les había dado ese aire un tanto distinto de otros animales no domesticados. Pero, por ejemplo, nunca había visto como un periquito podía parecer estar escuchando atentamente la charla de alguien, como a veces hace un perro con su dueño. Eso hacía antes el ave de la pequeña.

Y no sólo eso, también las personas, cuando encontraban a otro viajero, o una aldea pequeña, o una granja perdida por ahí, en un principio la gente se mostraba recelosa de los inesperados visitantes, pero apenas Himeko sonreía y saludaba, toda posible hostilidad se detenía y eran recibidas como viejas amigas. No se explicaba eso. Realmente nunca había tenido oportunidad de apreciar cómo es que su amiga se relacionaba con otras personas, y hasta cierto punto se sentía mal por haberla privado de la compañía de sus semejantes durante casi un año, ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Ahora pensaba que no tenía excusa. Se había prometido a sí misma, replantearse sus ideas y ver un poco más las cosas como Himeko se las mostraba ahora, no con otra luz, sino simplemente con eso: con Luz.

Al principio había recelado mucho de la actitud de las personas, pues aparte de Himeko, desconocía éste lado luminoso de los humanos. Traición, engaño, deslealtad, falsas sonrisas y amistades fingidas es todo lo que conocía de sus congéneres. Le había sorprendido mucho descubrir que no sólo su amiguita era buena, sino que dentro de ese asqueroso mundo donde casi siempre había vivido, también hubiera cabida para estos otros sentimientos bondadosos y nobles, donde simples granjeros podían abrir su hogar a dos completas desconocidas y compartir su techo, su comida, su tiempo, con ellas. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando también algunos nobles en verdad hacían honor a su titulo, recibiéndolas con gala y humildad en sus villas o mansiones, proveyéndolas para que después continuasen con su travesía. Verdaderos "nobles", en todo significado de la palabra. Y qué decir de cuando se fue para atrás mentalmente cuando se encontraban con otros bípedos parlantes y estos no se mostraban belicosos, como sabía y había visto siempre, pues esos otros bípedos solían desconfiar demasiado de los humanos, díganseles elfos blancos y oscuros, enanos, duendes y los llamados Onis, que involucraban toda una serie de híbridos, que habían acabado por constituir una raza aparte donde las principales características eran sentidos desarrollados, facilidad para la magia y alguna que otra parte animalesca, como pelo, colas, orejas, cuernos y demás, todo eso sin contar otras razas mucho más escasas de las cuales sólo había una minoría de individuos.

Este inesperado cambio le trajo un sentimiento dulce de nostalgia, pero ella no sabría decir por qué. De hecho, en un principio le había costado trabajo reconocer ese sentimiento como tal. Y gracias a eso se había puesto a recordar, o mejor dicho, a tratar de recordar. Ahora se daba cuenta que casi no recordaba nada de antes de trabajar para Nobunaga y sus nobles. Tenía años que no pensaba en su familia, en sus padres ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? ¿Por qué había tenido que empezar a trabajar con aquella noble dama a quien había salvado para después volverse una asesina? Su única razón durante mucho tiempo había sido la de perfeccionar su arte y que le dieran presas, sólo eso le pedía a la vida.

Himeko, por otro lado, no tenía de qué preocuparse en la vida. No se acomplejaba por el pasado que no podía recordar ni por el futuro que no podía predecir. El presente era todo cuanto tenía, y era incapaz de imaginarse algo mejor. Tenía todo cuanto podía pedir, y sus necesidades eran tan básicas y simples: le bastaba con que comer, algo mullido para dormir, con quien poder jugar y sonreír, bueno, y la ropa también se hacía necesaria, pero nada que Luka no pudiera resolver. ¿Acaso importaba mucho tener un motivo, una meta, cuando se disfrutaba tanto del camino?

Ahora descansaban al pie de una pequeña colina, que no se separaba mucho del camino. La pradera había ido quedando atrás, dejando ver cada vez más arboles, pero aún así no alcanzaban a constituir un bosque, distaba mucho de eso. No estaban muy lejos de los primeros campos de cultivos a la afueras de esa ciudad inmensa y amurallada, con alguno que otro pueblito acurrucado por aquí y por allá. Ya tenía cerca de 5 meses que no topaban con una población importante. La última había sido otra ciudad, pero era vasalla de Nobunaga, así que habían pasado de largo. De ahí en adelante, castillos y villas fortificadas, algunos pueblos grandes, pero nada como lo que tenían delante. Ésta era una de esas famosas ciudades-estado, independiente y con propio gobierno, sin tener que rendir vasallaje a ningún rey o alguna ciudad más fuerte.

- Hoy nos quedaremos aquí, Himeko –

Pasaron una noche tranquila que no les preparó para lo que pasaría al día siguiente, sino fuera sólo con un buen descanso. Avanzaron sin grandes prisas por la avenida, a la cual confluían un montón de senderos, provenientes de diferentes pueblos y granjas. Se toparon varias veces con personas que iban o venían, con grandes cargamentos de granos, verduras, ganados enteros, carromatos llenos de bultos y costales. Saludaban a aquellos que las saludaban, e ignoraban a aquellos que también las ignoraban. Ahora notablemente más cerca, los detalles de la ciudad ya podían apreciarse mejor.

La inmensa muralla debía tener unos 20km de perímetro irregular, una altura que iba desde los 3 a los 7 metros, con torres puestas cada tanto. Una muralla antigua, que había ido creciendo sin mucha estrategia a lo largo de los siglos, según se iba requiriendo. En lo que parecía ser el centro, se alcanzaban a ver las altas torres de un palacio. Las casas fuera de la muralla, eran de piedra, blanqueadas con cal, o tratadas de pintar de otros colores, con sus techitos de paja o tejas, según la riqueza de sus habitantes, dándole un aire pintoresco desde el exterior. Mientras más se alejaban de la muralla, las casas se iban volviendo más miserables y de materiales menos imponentes que la roca, hasta terminar en un barrio bajo y sucio de barracas que por puro milagro se mantenían de pie.

Era mediodía y Luka ya estaba pensando en buscar un lugar donde pararse a almorzar, mientras inspeccionaba con la vista los alrededores y comenzaba a pensar que el mejor lugar eran las ruinas de una cabaña o algo así como a un kilometro lejos de la avenida, escondida entre algunos árboles. Se encontraron con un viejo amigo, un buhonero que iba de poblado en poblado, vendiendo e intercambiando cosas, contando las noticias, y a veces haciendo de mensajero.

- ¡Eh, Chicas! Nos volvemos a encontrar – Le dirigió una mirada de fuertes sentimientos amistosos a Himeko, y otra igual de intensa, pero más animal, a Luka, que hizo caso omiso de eso. Alto y robusto, con una barba tan roja como la lava, pero sin bigote, lleno de pecas que se confundían con el tono tostado de su piel. Sus rizos le caían pesadamente alrededor de la cara, y sus ojos castaños eran amistosos y traviesos, se veía mucho más joven que Luka, aunque le llevaba más de diez años, sólo por el brillo distinto en los ojos. Tenía unos brazos poderosos, pero la cerveza había dejado su huella en su estomago. Iba cargado con un enorme bulto a la espalda, y su chaleco de piel tintineaba alegremente cuando se movía.

- Parece que te ha ido bien, Friedick – La pelirrosa lo saludo tranquilamente desde Eclipse, haciendo alusión al tintineo.

- Toda una ganga – Y observando la alegre sonrisa de Himeko, sus dientes también relucieron en una sonrisa. También vio los bultos sobre ambos caballos, mucho más voluminosos que los de la última vez que las había visto - ¿A ustedes también les ha ido bien? –

- Sí, realmente –

- ¿No quieres comer con nosotras? ¿Puede, Luka? – La encantadora expresión de la rubia la hizo sonreír, ambos oyentes divertidos ante la forma en que propuso la invitación.

- Gracias, me estoy muriendo de hambre desde que acabe mi desayuno – A su forma, Friedick también la divertía.

- Entonces, vamos – Bajaron de los caballos para acompañar a pie a su amigo. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar escogido, Dick, como lo llamaba Himeko, se encargó de encender el fuego, mientras las otras dos se ocupaban de los caballos, los utensilios y de la comida en sí. Una rutina ya conocida. Él las había acompañado cerca de tres semanas en su interminable travesía hasta que dijeron "nos vemos" en una bifurcación del camino.

- Así que ¿piensas instalarte por fin en ésta ciudad? – Tragaba ruidosamente de su plato de madera.

- Es una posibilidad. Primero debo de revisarla, aunque parece un buen lugar – El buhonero conocía a medias tintas la historia de ese par.

- Es una gran ciudad… si sabes dónde buscar – A Luka se le vinieron a la cabeza las barracas de las afueras, y estuvo de acuerdo – Por suerte, me tienes a mí – Se señaló a sí mismo con la cuchara de metal, manchando su pantalón con lo que escurrió y soltando una maldición. Ambas mujeres rieron y el hombre las miró duramente, hasta que su risa lo contagió. Le encantaba ese pantalón, de color nuez y suave tela, perfecto para el otoño que se aproximaba – Bueno, parad ya y escuchad – Dijo con una burlona seriedad – La puerta Sureste es su mejor opción, si pueden pagarla – Aún con una sonrisa, Luka se dispuso a escuchar, mientras Himeko se distraía con un ave que había llegado de pronto.

- Ahí viven los ciudadanos más ricos, y es donde está el palacio. Tengo unos amigos que podrían ayudarlas a posicionarse – Siguió una larga charla entre ambos mayores, donde la pelirrosa recibió santo y seña de algunos lugares y personas que las podrían ayudar. Todo con decir el nombre de Dick.

- Así que tu nombre es mágico en ésta ciudad – El otro se rio de buena gana.

- Algo así, Luka. Simplemente tienes que saber a dónde mirar y a dónde no. Eso hace que te ganes muchos amigos, o por lo menos, buenos clientes – Para acentuar eso, hizo tintinear de nuevo su bolsillo interior – Por ahora, creo que sería casi todo –

- ¿Casi? – Levantó una ceja.

- Sigfra, es una ciudad cara ¿No tienes nada que vender o trocar? – Y entonces le mostró su colección de raras pieles, las diversas joyas, piedras preciosas imposibles de conseguir más que en regiones especificas, y las monedas de alta denominación que aún llevaba con ella desde que dejó su casa, donde había abandonado montones de las mismas monedas. Llevaba encima una pequeña fortuna. También llevaba carne aún fresca de un ciervo que había matado apenas ayer – Wow, creo que la Puerta Sureste apenas está a tu altura, Luka – Ella se permitió sonreírle con cierta suficiencia. No le molestaba el campo abierto y eso no quería decir que no apreciara las cualidades de vivir con holgura, nunca aceptaría menos si podía tener más.

Del centenar de las monedas de oro (Árë*), cambiaron cinco a las denominaciones más baratas, de níquel y una porción muy pequeña de hierro (Sarn*), otras tres a la siguiente denominación de bronce (Brith*) y cinco más a la denominación de plata (Khelek*). Un árë, equivale a 12 khelek, 26 brith hacen un khelek y 14 sarn dan un brith. Así que de pronto tenía un montón de monedas, y el ruidoso bulto de su acompañante ya no parecía tan alegre, pero sólo era la cantidad, no el valor de las monedas. En todas partes eran las mismas monedas, pues de lo que estaban hechas era lo que valía y sus símbolos sólo eran símbolos universales. Después le vendió parte de sus posesiones, trocó otras por algunas más útiles, y le regaló parte de la carne de ciervo.

- No. Es suficiente. Vende la demás sino la quieres tú. En la ciudad pagan muy bien por la carne diferente a la de reses y puercos – Le dijo cuando comprobó que le estaba enriqueciendo de más con los trueques ¿o acaso un poco de yesca, cebo, cuerdas, aguja e hilo, junto con telas, eran tan valiosos como el montoncito de piedras preciosas que ahora colgaba de su cinturón?

- Está bien, Friedick. Tu información será de mucha ayuda – Así que era por eso. Le estaba pagando la información.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Somos amigos –

- No sé de qué me hablas – La miró sin saber que responder – Espero que las piedras se vendan bien – Ella le devolvió la mirada y supo que él sabía que ella mentía. Interiormente, se alegró más por encontrar otra buena persona en el mundo.

- Fue bueno volverlas a ver, chicas. Espero encontrarlas de nuevo pronto – Ya estaban todos listos para partir, apenas habían ocupado dos horas en los trueques y la comida, así que la tarde apenas comenzaba – Tendrán que seguir la avenida en la siguiente curva para llegar hasta la otra Puerta, ésta es la Noreste y no les recomiendo atravesar la ciudad, mejor rodearla por fuera –

- Entonces así lo haremos – Luka se mostró confiada del consejo, sonriendo con esa tranquilad tan suya, que engañaba con pasividad y sumisión.

- Te echare de menos, Dick – Himeko lo abrazó.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa – Le correspondió el abrazo. La mirada de Luka se hizo levemente dura, evaluando el gesto. No había ningún rastro de nada malo. Ni lujuria, ni miradas maliciosas, nada. Sólo dos amigos abrazándose por un próximo y quizá prolongado adiós. Se relajó. Nadie lastimaría a Himeko.

Se terminaron de despedir. Montaron a sus caballos mientras veían como el otro se alejaba a pie. Después de unos metros, se entretuvieron otro rato, porque Himeko encontró un gatito, escondido entre unos arbustos y la alta hierba seca. Era de un gris atigrado y su vientre blanco, sus ojos también eran grises, limpios, con un ligero tono azul claro acerado. Aún Luka con su mirada de águila tuvo que esforzarse para verlo. Esperaron por casi otras dos horas, en las que Himeko jugó y platicó con el gatito, mientras su compañera entrenaba y los caballos pacían. La madre no aparecía, y era una cosita de apenas unas semanas, que ya veía y podía caminar, pero no iba a sobrevivir sin su madre.

- Vámonos – Himeko miró sorprendida a Luka. De inmediato se dio cuenta que en otra situación hubieran esperado por lo menos hasta el otro día. Pero le había prometido que esa noche dormiría bajo un techo… Se desató una lucha interior por esas dos simples cuestiones. Cumplir lo que para ella era una promesa, no importaba de qué, sino una promesa, no le gustaba romperlas, o el deseo más inmediato de su protegida. La rubia percibió esto y ella sola zanjó la cuestión, por vez primera.

- ¿Podemos llevárnoslo? – No había ilusión ahí, sino inocencia, y otra cosa que Luka no logró identificar.

- Claro que podemos, Himeko – Sonrió ante la solución tan simple que arreglaba a la perfección sus dos instintos, el de cumplir con su palabra, y el de darle a la pequeña todo lo que quisiera. Le pidió que esperara. Tomó un mechón no muy ancho de su cabello, de ese que crecía sobre sus hombros, en los principios de su nuca, y comenzó a trenzarlo. Cuando la trenza le llego a un punto entre el hombro y el codo, se la ató con un cordón, dejando aún bastante suelto, pues le llegaba un poco arriba de la cadera. Con su propia daga, que era más decorativa que otra cosa, se cortó ese mechón, haciendo que la trenza quedara más corta que todo su demás cabello. Con otro cordón ató éste mechón, a fin de que no se separara el cabello. Con cuidado, prácticamente rasuró una paletilla del gatito y mezcló esos pelitos con su mechón, para después ponerlo en el punto exacto donde habían encontrado al animalito. Luka no sabía bien qué pensar acerca de ese gesto. Con frecuencia la pequeña hacía cosas que no entendía.

- ¿Vamos? – La rubia le asintió, mientras se subía a Teo, y éste relinchaba como saludando al nuevo pasajero, que maulló. Sin embargo, al comenzar a avanzar, el gatito le clavó las uñas, asustado. Luka lo iba a agarrar para meterlo en las alforjas de Eclipse, pero Himeko no la dejó, metiéndoselo en la fajilla, formando un bultito tibio en su vientre y estomago. La imagen simulaba perfectamente a una mujer de pocos meses de embarazo. Luka sonrío ante la idea de la rubia, ella nunca habría metido en las alforjas a nadie, pero esa imagen de pronto le trajo un mal presentimiento, la de una Himeko embarazada ¿Podría ser? ¿Algún día? Por supuesto que sí. A ella misma le desagrada totalmente la idea, no le gustaban los bebés más que cuando dormían, y de ahí hasta que tenían ya unos 7 años y eran totalmente independientes, aunque también evitaba a los niños. Pero se dio cuenta que a Himeko tarde o temprano se le despertaría el instinto maternal, o que ya lo tenía despierto. Simplemente había mujeres que nacían sintiéndose madres de todo y todos, buenas, gentiles, cálidas, consoladoras, cómo se suponía que es una madre, y ellas no podían evitar ser ese pilar para la gente, les salía natural. Así era Himeko. Pero algún día querría sus propios hijos, algo que cuidar de su propia sangre, estaba segura. ¿Se iría de su lado? No había pensado en eso. "Son tonterías. Ni siquiera quiere a nadie así. Me preocupare por eso en su momento". Con su disciplina, logró controlar sus temores, y sonreír cuando reanudaron el paso y el gatito sacó la cabeza de entre la tela, mirando curioso hacia todas partes. Se le hizo una visión adorable. Por primera vez, no aguanto la curiosidad, y no se le ocurría nada para explicar el comportamiento de Himeko.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso de cortar tu cabello? – Himeko parpadeó, quitando la vista del gatito, que ahora jugaba con sus patas delanteras, queriendo sujetar la trenza que brincaba levemente en el pecho de la rubia.

- Una promesa. Así la madre entenderá que cuidaremos de su hijo – Ahora la que parpadeó fue otra. "¿La madre, hijo? ¿Se refiere a la gata? ¿Entender?" – Tú hiciste lo mismo, Luka. ¿No lo recuerdas? – "¿Recordar? ¿Mi cabello…?" un flashazo le vino a la mente. Ella veía a una mujer de cabello negro hacer el mismo gesto de trenzarse un mechón, cortar lo demás y también trenzarlo y atarlo, dejándolo en un sitio incierto. Una mujer con sus mismos ojos celestes. Después hacerlo ella misma, hace más de un año. Pero su trenza ya no existía, pues la promesa ya estaba cumplida. Había jurado proteger a Himeko de Nobunaga mientras estaban en su casa. Ahora no necesitaba hacer promesas, simplemente, lo haría. Ella creía que no había sido vista.

- Entiendo – Su mirada se dirigió al oeste, donde el Sol ya comenzaba a teñir de naranja y colores pastel el cielo. Apretó un poco el paso. El gatito volvió a meterse en su nuevo lugar favorito - ¿Cómo le llamarás? –

Después de desechar un montón de opciones aún no tenía nombre el gatito, estaba igual que cuando hubo que escoger nombre para Eriteo. El Sol ya casi era invisible en el horizonte y poco a poco las luces en la ciudad se iban encendiendo, con la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a reinar, como pequeñas estrellas que hubieran decidido bajar a iluminar la tierra. Ya tenía un rato que habían avanzando en la curva, rodeando Sigfra. De pronto, ya no sólo fueron las estrellas las que habían decidido bajar, ahora también el Sol las acompañaba, en un extremo, a unos tres kilómetros enfrente de ellas, a los pies de la muralla. Primero fue el resplandor, unos segundos después les acarició una brisa donde antes el viento estaba quieto, y unas micras después, el lejano rugido, el trueno. El caos.

La conmoción de los animales de ganado luchando por escapar, gimiendo y bufando asustados, corriendo tontamente de un lado para otro. El grito de los niños, la desesperación de los adultos, el alarido de los atrapados y los moribundos, les llegaban amortiguados por la distancia.

El olor a sangre… a destrucción… a muerte… comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, la carne quemada, consumiéndose… despertando los más puros instintos de Luka. Durante un segundo alucinante dentro de todo aquello, llamándola… aquel instinto que creía perdido… hacía años que no sentía esa sed, esa hambre de matar. La verdadera asesina dentro de ella se hizo presente. Sus pupilas se dilataron, inhaló profundamente, se agacho ligeramente sobre el caballo negro y relajó las piernas, lista para el galope instantáneo. En un segundo que la golpeó con inmensa fuerza y que casi no pudo controlar, estaba a punto de ir a rebanar gargantas, cercenar miembros, oír los últimos alientos… ¡Una danza interminable de sangre y destrucción! Palpitaba en ella como nunca. No pensaba, su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaron como uno ante su verdadera naturaleza. Pero… las cosas habían cambiado. Una voz la detuvo. Un quejido espantado, más bien, uno que despertó un instinto igual de fuerte, pero para el cual sí tenía que pensar, que analizar, buscar la causa. Parpadeó confundida, casi sin entender bien qué era lo que había pasado. Reaccionando.

- ¡Himeko! – Volteó buscándola a su alrededor.

- Lu…Luka ¿Qué fue eso? – la voz le ayudó a ubicarla y por fin se calmó con un suspiro interior.

- Una explosión – Aún sus ojos guardaban ese frenesí tan repentino, su voz no estaba tan tranquila.

El incendio era enorme, ya se extendía varias manzanas. Desde lo lejos podían verlo.

- ¿Podemos ayudar? - Había pesar y urgencia en su voz. Luka intentó controlarse, para poder hacer lo que la pequeña le pedía.

- Vamos - y emprendieron el galope hacia las llamas. Otro par de jinetes también iban rápidamente hacia el mismo punto.

Ahí no había nada. Sólo fuego y restos carbonizados. Ya no había casa. Ya no había huerta. Ya no había nadie. Había dos cuerpos inertes. Sólo la ropa y uno que otro detalle los hacían reconocibles. En medio del barullo exterior, una voz se hizo oír sobre las demás.

- ¡Malditos perros! ¿Qué les hicimos? ¿¡Por qué ella! – Entre las llamas y los escombros podían ver a su vecino, abrazando desolado un cuerpo menudo con trenzas chamuscadas. La explosión había tomado la vida de muchos seres. No entendían por qué al preguntar los veía a ellos, o hacía su casa. Encontraron el mismo tatuaje en el pezón izquierdo de su madre que en el de su padre, pero el de su madre nunca lo habían visto. Apenas era reconocible entre la piel quemada y la ropa que se combinaba con las heridas. Un sol negro rodeando el pezón con una serpiente ondulante rodeándolo mordiéndose la cola.

Por cómo estaba destruida la casa, Gakupo podía darse cuenta que fue ahí dentro donde se originó la explosión. No entendía nada. Estaba como aturdido, flotando perdido en algún lugar lejano de su mente, y la conmoción alrededor no ayudaba, sentía que era otro el que se encontraba ahí. Él no podía ser. Esos no eran sus padres, esa no era su casa. Seguramente se habían equivocado por las llamas, debían buscar a sus padres y ayudar a sus vecinos. Pero… ¿Entonces por qué su hermano se arrodillaba así junto a esos cuerpos? ¿Por qué las lágrimas rodaban así por sus mejillas cuando Kaito nunca lloraba? ¿Por qué gritaba abrazando a esa mujer que no era nada de ellos? Debían buscar a sus padres… ¿Qué era eso que bajaba por su cara y sabía salado? Una mano que no parecía la suya atrapó una lágrima "Estoy llorando ¿por qué?". Volteó a las lejanías como si ahí fuera estuvieran las respuestas. Miró a sus caballos coceando asustados, amarrados sin poder huir de un incendio cada vez peor. Un niño lleno de ceniza parado sin dejar de llorar pero sin hacer otra cosa. Dos hombres peleándose sin saber por qué. Distintas escenas pasaban frente a él, sin hacerlo reaccionar. Miró algo en la poca pared que quedaba, arrancó la cubierta de pieles de la pared, debajo encontró el mismo símbolo negro. Ataba cabos fuera de sí. El galope de caballos y pisadas de muchos hombres se aproximaban. Eran soldados, venían por los culpables. De golpe empezó a recordar escenas sin sentido durante años, que ahora parecían tener lógica al irlas hilvanando. Demasiadas cosas en pocos minutos. Supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Que tenía que sacar de ahí a su hermano.

-¡Vámonos! – Lo jaló con fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡No podemos dejarlos! – Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su madre. Una punzada golpeó el pecho de Gakupo al reconocerlo, más lágrimas se escaparon. Ese no era el momento de llorar

- ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos! ¡Maldición, muévete! Tengo que sacarte de aquí – Kaito no vio la desesperación y el llorar de su hermano. Él no podía irse de ahí y dejar sola a su madre. Los soldados estaban cada vez más cerca. - ¡Muévete! – Le dio un formidable puñetazo que lo noqueó.

La pelea entre los hermanos llamó la atención de Luka, que estaba ayudando a cargar cuerpos y daba indicaciones para detener hemorragias y tratar lo más rápidamente posible las peores heridas. Himeko no se apartaba de ella y hacía todo lo que ordenaba, con una presteza y habilidades sorprendentes. Estaba muy concentrada y se podía leer en su semblante la compasión. Había hablado al gatito y ahora éste se mantenía escondido en su estomago sin salirse ni causar molestias. Luka también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los soldados. Y veía como Gakupo desprendía las pieles y dejaba al descubierto aquél símbolo, lo reconoció. Esos "niños" no podían saber lo que representaba. Los soldados iban directo por ellos. Ahora el mayor arrastraba al otro, que iba sin sentido, hacía unos caballos que no se estaban tranquilos. Habría una matanza y ella no podía estar ahí sin correr el riesgo de perder el control, en frente de Himeko… eso no podía ser. Tendría que ayudarlos.

- ¡Himeko, vamos! – La jaló insistente – Tenemos que ayudarlos – Señalando hacía los dos chicos. El de purpura se afanaba a desatar los caballos, mientras el otro descansaba flácido sobre el lomo de uno de los animales. Hizo un chasquido muy singular con la lengua para llamar a Eclipse, que acudió al trote, junto con Teo, que estaba amarrado a él. – Rápido, sube – Himeko terminó un improvisado vendaje, hizo una ligera reverencia y montó a su caballo, que ya tenía la brida libre. Comenzaron a espolear a los caballos para salvar la poca distancia. Los soldados ya estaban casi ahí.

- ¡Apresúrate! ¡Yo los distraeré! – Gakupo busco a quién le hablaba. Ninguna de sus vecinas tenía esa voz. Distinguió a la mujer sobre el caballo negro. Le hacía señas para que se apurara. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar si podía confiar en aquella desconocida, simplemente se montó sobre su ansioso caballo y tomó la brida del de su hermano, que iba amarrado a la silla de montar, con un mechón del cabello de su madre agarrado fuertemente en la mano inconsciente.

- Sigue, por allá. Rápido y no pares, Himeko. Yo te alcanzo – Himeko la vio y echó a andar el caballo. "Ahora debo pensar cómo pararlos…" miró en derredor, buscando algo. Una pared medio derruida, sin nadie cerca… ellos no eran los únicos que podían crear explosiones. Espoleo al caballo hacia allá. Debajo de su fajilla extrajo una pequeña bolsita, encendió la mecha con uno de tantos fuegos cercanos que comenzaban a extinguirse entre sí, y arrojó la bomba, que dio justo en el blanco.

La pared se vino abajo. Los soldados casi no podían controlar a sus monturas y el camino quedo bloqueado, escalando, algunos hombres de a pie se abrían paso. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Debía alcanzar a Himeko. Con una mirada se despidió de aquella ciudad que tal vez pudo ser un hogar. Eclipse galopó como no lo hiciera en meses para alcanzar a los otros caballos, mientras el incendio se extendía ya lejos de donde había iniciado.

* * *

><p>Y sólo me queda preguntar... ¿Algún nombre para el gatito? XD...<p>

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

Por supuesto... Gracias por los reviews.


	5. Caminos Que Se Cruzan

**Disclaimer:** Kannazuki no Miko, así como los personajes de Vocaloid, no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un poco de entretenimiento sin lucros.

Hola a todos!

Pues pasando por aquí después de mucho silencio... pero esto no se ha detenido ni se detendrá, eso es seguro.

* * *

><p>Ahora, esto iba al final del cap anterior, por eso lo pongo aquí arriba:<p>

Árë*: (aa-ru-ee) Del sindarin (sind.), luz solar, luz de día: es la moneda de mayor denominación, de oro. Una familia normal de 4 miembros podría vivir un mes con lo necesario con esta sola moneda.

Khelek*: (que-lec) Sind. Hielo: la moneda de plata, sus reflejos azulados y la plata pura le dan el nombre.

Brith*: (Bris) Sind. Grava: de nuevo es su color lo que le da nombre. Una de éstas es el salario más infimo.

Sarn*: (Zarn) (zumbado)Sind. Piedra pequeña: no sólo el color, sino también su poco valor. Un sarn sirve para comprar un puñado de arroz. O una golosina pequeña.

Mucha palabrería sin sentido XD

Pasemos a la qué sí tiene sentido! \ö/

* * *

><p>Marcas de Fuego<p>

Capitulo V

**Caminos que se cruzan**

"¿Cómo es que va tan cómoda?" Miku observaba con cierta envidia el porte relajado de Kaon sobre el caballo blanco. Ella tenía ganas de dejarse caer sobre el cuello de Kántara y dormir, ya estaba adolorida de todas partes, y dormir sobre simples mantas no ayudaba, al despertar se sentía tan dura como el piso sobre el cual dormía. Cada mañana estiraba sus piernas y pasaba los dedos con un poco de presión, para aligerar un poco la tensión de sus músculos, lo mismo hacía con sus brazos y lo que alcanzara de su espalda.

Llevaban viajando hacia "adelante", sin toparse con ningún otro humano, ni ser parecido, cosa que al principio comenzara a desesperar a Miku, acostumbrada al trato continuo con personas varias, sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, hermanos y amigos de las granjas relativamente cercanas, después la comenzó a asustar. Ciertamente, comía bien y no podía quejarse del trato, ni le obligaban a hacer nada, o sea, no es que la tuvieran en contra de su voluntad, pero empezaba a preguntarse qué clase de persona o ser era esa extraña que a veces perdía el sentido del habla durante días, sólo comunicándose estoicamente con miradas y algunos gestos elocuentes, pero sin dejar ese aire de tristeza, que era cómo Miku podía llamarlo, parecía algo… cómo si hubiera algo detrás de la peliazul que no terminara de alcanzarla, o por el contrario, algo que ella quisiera dejar atrás pero una parte aún se adhería a su esencia. Miku había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque a veces lo retomaba por puro aburrimiento, pues pasaban un mínimo de 10 horas a lomos de sus monturas al día. Siempre hacia adelante…

Estaban en un bosque, muy profundo y los pinos y abetos eran muy antiguos y altísimos. Estaban en cierta altitud. El terreno era un poco montañoso, con barrancas, colinas y paredes escarpadas, con algunos riachuelos corriendo por aquí y por allá. No importaba cuanto viajaran, no se encontraban con ningún ser con quien platicar. Aparte de observar la comodidad con que viajaba, observaba su belleza, que parecía esforzarse en esconder bajo esos harapos. Sabía que tenía mejores ropas a su disposición porque ella misma las usaba, veníase a enterar de que los pantalones eran realmente cómodos para esto de montar, pues nunca antes en su vida los había usado. Las mujeres sólo debían usar vestidos ¿no? Su padre la hubiera molido a golpes. Pero ahora no estaba su padre… y las llagas en los muslos no eran nada divertidas. Kaon casi la había amenazado con la espada para que se pusiera los pantalones y una camisola cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas, además de que se habían detenido casi un día entero porque adaptó una de las sillas de montar a la yegua, sobando y golpeando la ruda piel hasta que quedo más suave que la piel de Miku.

- Kaon… - la mencionada hizo un movimiento de cabeza casi invisible - ¿Tú eres uno de los Otros, verdad? – La timidez de la peli verde se podía palpar. Los hombros de su compañera se pusieron rígidos un momento. Asintió levemente. - ¿Eres un elfo? – Nunca había visto a ninguno de los Otros, pero por las historias y lo que veía, quizá no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

- No - Y por primera vez, agregó algo sin que se le preguntara – Los elfos son más altos y tienen las orejas puntiagudas – Se señaló las propias para ilustrar su comentario – Yo soy una Tsukiji – Ahora Miku estaba más asombrada, pues si los mitos sobre los Tsukiji eran pocos, aún eran más pocos los individuos de esa raza.

Un Tsukiji, o Persona Lunar, sólo podía nacer bajo la condición de que debía alumbrarse durante un eclipse lunar, si acaso fuera unos segundos después o antes del eclipse, la magía se perdía. Y así, al ser bendecidos por la Luna, estos humanos adquirían una belleza mayor a la elfica y habilidades más allá de las humanas. Sin embargo, los relatos y mitos sobre sus cualidades y destrezas eran tan variados, antiguos y exagerados, que nadie sabía realmente lo que podían o no hacer. Con los Otros, se refería por supuesto a todos aquellos que podían comunicarse por algún lenguaje inteligente, según los propios humanos: gnomos, duendes, elfos, enanos, Onis, hadas y un millar más de distintos seres.

- ¡Wow! ¿Y qué puedes hacer? Porque mi papá decía que los Tsukiji eran puros mitos… - Kaon se detuvo y la miró sorprendida, casi sin escucharla. "Ella… ¿se alegró?". Sus instintos se dispararon por un silencio repentino. Parecía que la misma respiración del bosque se había detenido. Miku notó el cambio un segundo después - ¿Qué pasa? – al no recibir una respuesta inmediata iba a comenzar a hablar más y más fuerte, pues por lo menos esperaba una seña, pero no hubo nada – Kaon… -

- Calla – era la primera vez que le daba una orden directa, siempre eran sugerencias.

- Oye, tú, no tienes ningún… - Cuando voltearon a verla al fin guardó silencio.

- Calla. Hemos llegado – "¿Llegado? ¿Entonces si estábamos yendo a algún lugar? " Pero ahí cerca no había nada especial, que ella pudiera ver.

Con un movimiento de la mano le ordenó que la siguiera, y con una mirada le advirtió que más le valía guardar silencio. Avanzaron en silencio por entre los árboles y helechos, hasta que Miku comenzó a escuchar como pequeñas cosas crujían bajo el peso de los cascos de los caballos, al irse acercando a un claro al frente y ahí estaba, el árbol más grande que Miku pudiera ver jamás, un inmenso pino cuyo tronco parecía tan ancho como lo había sido su casa, de las largas y anchas ramas más cercanas al suelo, (a unos 2m) bajaban raíces que ya parecían otros tantos troncos, no se alcanzaba a ver la altura final, no sólo por la misma altura, sino por la frondosidad del mismo, parecía haber varias aves en la cima, sólo volaban en círculos, o de pronto peleaban o parecían chocar entre ellas. Una de ellas bajo en picado un momento y a Miku le pareció reconocer una silueta medio humana.

- ¿Kaon… qué es eso? – Involuntariamente señaló hacia arriba, porque su acompañante parecía muy ocupada revisando los alrededores como para admirar el árbol.

- Arpías – "¿Escuche bien? ¡Arpías, no puede ser! Ésta chica está loca. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, debajo de un nido de arpías?"

- No puede ser… por aquí no hay arpías. ¡Y ya estaríamos muertas! – le susurró casi histérica.

- Estamos ya muy lejos de tu hogar, Miku – La caló con la mirada – Y lo estaremos, sino te callas – Siempre tan gentil…

Kaon entonces ya estaba apuntando con su arco, disparó para el terror de Miku, acertó en el cráneo de la arpía que había decidido dar ese bajón para divertirse, el cuerpo comenzó a caer y de inmediato una docena de arpías sobrevolaban amenazadoramente, para después dejarse caer cual halcones, para vengar a su hermana. Kaon disparó nuevamente, pero de las tres flechas sólo una acertó. Las aves monstruo graznaron furiosas. El primer caído cayó unos metros más allá de ellas.

- Cuando te diga, quiero que corras en dirección opuesta – Con la punta de la espada le dio un golpe a Kántara, que salió despedida hacia adelante, Miku apenas pudo recuperarse y afianzarse mejor a las bridas, comenzando a maniobrar por entre los árboles, el caballo blanco la seguía y rápidamente le ganaba terreno, las otras dos yeguas corrían por su cuenta, pues las habían liberado, y por instinto seguían a sus camaradas. Kaon confiaba en que no dejarían de seguirlas, porque sino después tendría que ir a buscarlas y no le apetecía para nada. Los graznidos y alaridos de las arpías podían escucharse cada vez más cerca, atrás de ellas. Galopar entre los arboles no era cosa sencilla y más a esa velocidad, pero no podían perder pie o serían devoradas, además para las arpías tampoco era sencillo volar bajo entre tantos arboles y las obligaba a separarse, pues no había espacio suficiente entre las copas y los troncos como para que más de dos fueran en el mismo sendero por mucho tiempo.

Una arpía marrón, un poco más pequeña que las demás, se decidió a bajar por su comida, juntó las alas al cuerpo y se dejó caer cual torpedo, dos arpías más la imitaron de inmediato. Entonces la peliazul se soltó del caballo y apuntó de nuevo, la primer flecha se clavó en un ala, haciendo perder altura a la arpía marrón, obligándola a buscar refugio entre gritos y esos horripilantes graznidos. La dueña de los ojos aguamarina no se atrevía a despegar la vista del camino, pero de vez en cuando tampoco podía evitar mirar hacia atrás. La segunda flecha se clavó en una rama muy cerca de donde había estado la cabeza de la arpía que aleteó furiosamente para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Las arpías eran poderosas y nunca atacaban solas, pero también eran muy cobardes, aunque también eran vengativas y podían perseguir durante kilómetros a quien las provocara… si se sentían seguras, claro. Eso les divertía mucho.

Así que cuando la última de ese trío quedo cayendo en picada sola, trato de retomar altura aleteando casi sin sentido, pero ya estaba a escasos metros del caballo blanco. Entonces Kaon se giró y lanzó el látigo con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, apresando por el cuello a su graznante victima. Sostuvo el mango del látigo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha recorrió la extensión de la tira tensa, por el contra esfuerzo que realizaba la criatura, y cuando hubo estirado todo el brazo, lo tomó y dio tremendo jalón que no pudo resistir de ningún modo la arpía, que fue directo a enfrentarse con la espada blanca, en medio de más gritos demasiado escandalosos, aún para esas mujeres buitre. Le cortaron de tajó un ala. La sangre salpicó a Kaon, al caballo y a Miku un poco.

Para desesperación de la peliazul las demás arpías todavía las seguían, y ahí delante se abría una pequeña pradera. Con temor vio como un cuarto misil emplumado caía directo sobre Miku y aún peleaba contra su presa.

- ¡Ahora, Kántara! – Y la yegua se desvió violentamente de su trayectoria para correr equidistante de Kaon. Casi sintió lástima de la arpía que cayó tan fuerte de picada que pareció romperse el pico… hasta que su congénere la empezó a atacar con picotazos a su vez. Logró hacerle una herida en el hombro, y con las garras de sus patas estaba desgarrando la grupa de Ángel, que resistía estoicamente mientras continuaba corriendo hacia la pradera. Kaon confiaba en que la yegua corriera paralela al límite del bosque, para que no las atacaran en medio de la pradera, donde serían presas terriblemente fáciles para la bandada que todavía les seguía, pero desde una altura y distancia más seguras. Los caballos no podían correr así de rápido todo el tiempo, pero ellas podían volar durante horas.

Kaon descargó otro espadazo que dejó sin la otra ala a la bestia, y de un nuevo y habilidoso golpe la dejó sin patas. El ser se retorcía en agonía, llamando a sus compañeras a cumplir venganza. En cuanto atravesaron los últimos arboles que ya no eran ni tan imponentes ni numerosos, directos a esa praderita, la bandada de otras ocho arpías aceleró el vuelo y bajó más. Kaon barrió con la mirada al grupo, y ubicó al fin lo que estaba buscando: la arpía más hermosa entre las que la perseguían. Todas eran descaradamente hermosas, con sus voluptuosos cuerpos de mujer y sus infames patas terminadas en garras, de sus brazos surgían las alas, grandes y estilizadas, el cabello largo y espeso, las colas arregladas cuidadosamente y uñas largas y afiladas, su nariz y boca se fundían en el pico, pero en tal armonía con el rostro que no perdían cierta sensualidad. Pero justo ahora mostraban una mirada feroz con los ojos muy abiertos y ávidos, indignados, reclamantes de la sangre fresca. Su piel se confundía con el tono de las plumas, así que iban de los blancos lechosos de las bellezas griegas, pasando por el canela de las mujeres tropicales, hasta el café oscuro de ébano de las mujeres negras. Y las ciertas combinaciones que se podían crear, había una con las plumas oscuras pero piel y cabello claro, aunque no era blanca ni rubia. Pero esa, SU presa, no era de un blanco angelical o del negro más voluptuoso. Su inteligencia tampoco era algo despreciable.

Lo que sería la mujer era una morena clara de ojos y cabellos castaños, casi broncíneos y de reflejos claros, pero las plumas tenían un colorido tropical sin paragón. Comenzaban claras, casi dorado pálido, para irse oscureciendo e incendiándose hacia abajo, terminando en un rojo encendido. Ese era su premio, e iba por él.

La horda completa se dejó caer una vez más cuando vieron el camino despejado de ramas. Ella tiró el cuerpo agonizante de su primer víctima, que había cumplido en enardecer al resto. La que quería, iba hasta arriba, en la cola de la extraña formación que habían adoptado y era imposible tirarla de un flechazo. De pronto se vio en el suelo sin podérselo explicar. Giró y giró, agudizando su dolor en el hombro herido. El caballo había caído por una depresión inoportuna en el terreno, relincho espantado y la propia Kaon no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa y dolor, cuando pudo levantarse, ya tenía media parvada encima. Miku miró horrorizada la escena, escondida entre los árboles, donde al fin Kántara la había obedecido en detenerse, las otras dos yeguas la alcanzaron ahí mismo.

Observó como hipnotizada del pavor y el asombro como su compañera de viaje se levantaba con dificultad, pero con tremenda altivez y temple a lo que parecía una muerte segura y horrible. El semental estaba varios metros más alejado colina abajo, haciendo amagos por levantarse, relinchando furiosamente, y en uno de esos pensamientos incoherentes que a veces se tienen en situaciones extremas y sin sentido, Miku se imaginó que el caballo estaba maldiciendo a las arpías o a sí mismo por no poder levantarse e ir con su dueña. Probablemente las dos cosas. No importaba cuanto lo intentara. La peliverde no podía moverse, el miedo y una extraña fascinación la tenían trabada en el suelo.

Con toda calma, Kaon se levantó y lanzó una mirada retadora a sus oponentes, que revoloteaban inquietas sobre ella. Estaban confundidas; no gritaba, no corría, no suplicaba. Estaba ahí parada, con una herida, sí, pero también con una espada capaz de cortarlas sin siquiera estropear el filo. Les arrojó con burla una garra de las que había cortado que se había quedado prendada a su capa. Eso acabó de enfurecerlas y dejaron de lado las precauciones para lanzarse todas a la vez sobre ella. La dueña de la mirada de zafiro saltó entonces, enfrentándolas en el aire, una cayó herida con un seno cercenado, y se encaramó en la espalda de otra de ellas, aunque eran casi del mismo tamaño, logró mantener el vuelo. Tratando de herirla con el picó, no se dio cuenta que iba directo contra otra que quería embestirlas, Kaon se quitó antes del impacto, y ambas cayeron en medio de un montón de gritos y golpes y patadas, peleándose entre ellas. Antes de que llegara al suelo la sostuvieron por los hombros y un brazo dos arpías más al mismo tiempo, enterrándole las garras sin ninguna consideración. Estaba forcejeando para quitárselas de encima. En eso llegó una tercera que parecía querer atravesarla con las garras, pero le dio una patada y terminaron clavándole el pico completo muy cerca de la herida anterior en el hombro izquierdo, un poco más abajo, comenzó a sangrar más profusamente. Con las piernas se quitó esa molestia, con un quejido al salirse el pico de su carne. La estaban levantando mucho. Miku ya casi no la veía y corrió hacia donde estaba Ángel, jalándolo de la brida para levantarlo, que aun no podía. Su dueña a pesar de estar allá arriba, también lo había visto y a la planta que buscaba estrangularlo, por primera vez en esos minutos se sintió impotente.

Entonces también Miku se dio cuenta que no lo había logrado porque una planta lo estaba enredando, y al parecer era la misma la que le había hecho tropezar y no precisamente el terreno, ahora relinchaba de nuevo asustado. Miku trató de arrancarla con las manos, pero estaba muy apretada, y tenía espinas, el caballo ya estaba lleno de líneas rojas por donde iban pasando esos finos tentáculos punzantes. Entonces tomó la pequeña hacha que cargaba Kaon para cortar la leña y empezó a atacar a la planta como posesa, de puro milagro no atravesó al caballo. La planta se retorcía salvajemente, buscando a través del tacto quién la dañaba. Al fin asestó un golpe al tallo más grueso y el resto de los lazos quedaron inertes y el corcel pudo levantarse, echó a correr al punto debajo de donde su dueña luchaba en el cielo, con Miku apenas agarrada de la silla como pudo, el caballo daba vueltas sobre si mismo, ansioso, coceaba y golpeaba el suelo, y de repente lanzaba relinchos que parecían un quejido bajo. Ella también estaba ansiosa.

Kaon tenía en la mano izquierda el látigo, y en la derecha la espada, pero era del brazo derecho de donde la tenían tomada, así que no podía maniobrarlo. Con esfuerzos y dolores en el hombro izquierdo donde ya acumulaba dos heridas y las garras clavadas, logró colgar de su agarre en el cinturón al látigo para sacarse una daga, y con un impulso hacia arriba consiguió hacer una herida en la pierna a su captora, que la soltó al momento, comenzando a caer aún con la otra arpía agarrada, sintió como se le desgarraban los músculos del brazo derecho por el jalón. La otra arpía la soltó. Kaon le lanzó la daga que se le clavo en el estomago, para esto ya quedaban sólo dos arpías, que al verse solas emprendían la huida, entre ellas iba su presa. Cambió de mano la espada y logró asir a la arpía roja con el látigo de una pata, entonces con una mano la arpía se sostuvo a su vez de la pata de la otra, que comenzó a aletear con más fuerza, mientras la roja aleteaba con el ala libre, eso no sirvió de mucho, y no paraban de graznar. Al menos redujo un poco la velocidad con que caían. Sin embargo, a unos 6m del suelo, la arpía roja no aguantó más y se resbaló. Kaon no veía como zafarse de esa, así que sólo giró sobre sí misma con tremenda fuerza, obligando a su víctima a quedar bajo ella.

En un desesperado intentó, aleteó con fuerza una vez más, pero no sirvió de nada, con fuerza espantosa cayeron al suelo, rebotando y al fin quedándose quietas. El caballo empezó el trote a donde habían caído, casi temeroso. Miku sólo observaba de nuevo, su mente no quería trabajar más rápido. Un charco de sangre comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente… era un rojo tan brillante…

Gritos, mugidos, humo, confusión… su pequeño infierno. Un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, desgarrando sus ropas y queriendo alcanzar sus labios, pero un terrible ruido metálico apago sus quejidos y el hombre cayó con la sangre escurriéndole por la cara, y ella misma quedaba salpicada, atrás y sosteniendo un atizador, estaba su hermano mayor.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí… pero ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto, quién era él? – Sin querer la histeria estaba comenzando a invadirla. La sujetaron fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¡Escucha, Miku! No puedes quedarte. Escapa. Corre al bosque, a la cabaña, no mires atrás – La abrazó - ¿Me entendiste? –

- ¡No, Hotaka! ¡Dime qué está pasando! ¡Dónde están papá y mamá! ¡Hotaka! –

- ¡Son soldados, Miku…! Se están llevando todo y quemando lo demás. No dejes que te alcan… - La mirada de su hermano de pronto se transformó y se nubló, cuando Miku miró que una punta sobresalía de su pecho. La vida de su hermano se le estaba escurriendo entre las manos. La sangre le llenaba, ya no había distinción, la del soldado y la de su hermano se mezclaban. Gritos… gritos… su mundo se había vuelto sólo gritos. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de qué ella misma no paraba de gritar. Aún con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Hotaka destrozó la cabeza a éste nuevo soldado con su atizador, y le dio un buen golpe en la cara a Miku, y después la empujó.

- ¡Corre! – Sombras… luces danzarinas… el humo negro… la sangre… Rojo.

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocar el pasado para regresar a un presente igual de violento y confuso. Kaon seguía tirada, sin moverse. El caballo la movía un poco con la cabeza pero no reaccionaba.

Miku se quedó congelada. Veía sólo sombras, un pasado reciente… y no vio cuando una mano al fin acarició el hocico que con cuidado trataba de levantarla. Como se ponía de pie y rápidamente inspeccionaba al caballo, sus cortes y como levantaba una pata trasera que se estaba inflamando, ni como después levantaba la vista hacia ella. Kaon camino hacia ahí, observando ese aire tan mísero y aterrado que de pronto tenía Miku.

- Miku… Miku – Casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, simplemente se dirigía a ella. Volteó a verla aún como en trance – Gracias, lo has salvado – Kaon estaba llena de sangre, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, opacaba todo lo demás, sin pensarlo, su peli verde compañera se abalanzó a ella, tirándola en un abrazo lleno de alegría, desesperación, esperanza, locura, muerte y vida. Lloraba en medio de risas. Aquellos ojos distantes, serenos, misteriosos, como el mar en una noche brumosa de Luna, de pronto y por unos segundos inexistentes se convirtieron en un lago cristalino que reflejó con adoración a los ojos aguamarina. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la calidez de un abrazo… pero cuando Miku se calmó fue demasiado repentino, se dio cuenta que su amiga se había desvanecido. Y quién no con tantas emociones en lo que no fueron ni diez minutos.

Primero se aseguró que Miku no tuviera ninguna herida, y le dedicó una segunda mirada de aprecio. Le preparó un lugar para que descansara mientras se encargaba del verdadero trabajo pesado, y se sintió como cuando la conoció en un agradable deja vù*. Con cierta reticencia se encargó superficialmente de sus heridas, a causa de una mirada acusatoria de Ángel.

- Ya está bien. Ya no sangra ¿puedes ver? – El caballo la miró con cierta ironía para después volver la cabeza y vigilar a las asustadizas yeguas. Kaon suspiró, ese caballo tenía cierto complejo de mamá gallina, siempre la estaba cuidando demás. "Bueno… creo que sí me duele un poco más de lo usual…", aún así no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

La cabeza de la arpía había golpeado despiadadamente contra una roca, y de ahí surgía el increíble charco de sangre que sorprendiera tanto a Miku. Le ató bien los miembros para poder ponerla sobre la silla. Ella cargó a Miku, hasta donde estaban las demás yeguas. Dejando con cuidado sobre a Kántara a Miku, revisó a los animales, y al ver que sólo tenían rasguños, se puso a atender a su caballo. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela de una de las alforjas, y esparció un ungüento por las heridas del caballo. Al final montó sobre Kántara y ubicó a Miku entre sus brazos, tenían que alejarse de ahí, antes de que más de la parvada las persiguieran o que a alguna otra cosa le atrajera el olor de la sangre.

Anduvieron más de dos horas para alejarse lo suficiente del campo de batalla, y Kaon no lograba encontrar ni un solo lugar resguardado. Pensaba seguir más adelante, pero los caballos ya estaban cansados y la noche caería pronto. Al final tuvo que conformarse con una especie de claro entre algunos árboles bastante anchos y uno que otro joven interrumpiendo el espacio libre en el centro. Lo primero fue acomodar a Miku al pie de un inmenso arce plateado que ya comenzaba a cambiar sus galas de primavera-verano por unas otoñales. Después descargar a los caballos y amontonar los bultos cerca de Miku, formando una pared. Los caballos trotaron un poco, agitando las crines y relinchando aliviados. La peliazul calculaba que le quedaba una hora y media de luz diurna, no es que no viera bien de noche, pero el Sol era un potente escudo contra muchas criaturas peligrosas. Se dispuso a buscar leña, encontró un tronco recién caído de un árbol ya muerto, lo arrastró hasta el campamento. Asegurado eso, esculcó en sus cosas hasta hallar unas piedras con pinta de cristales de tonos purpúreos, eran cinco. Las puso alrededor del claro a forma de pentágono.

Miró el cielo que se hería en los últimos colores del atardecer. Terminó con sus preparaciones armando tres grandes fogatas y una de tamaño más normal para preparar su comida. Le hubiera gustado tumbarse al lado de Miku y dormir como ella, pero no perdió la costumbre de cepillar a los equinos y organizar mejor las cosas. Además volvió a revisar a Ángel, que se había echado no muy lejos de la peliverde.

Al poco rato, un apetitoso olor surgía de la olla con carne y algunos tubérculos que encontró por ahí. Por fin se sentó, dispuesta a cuidar mejor de su herida, esperando poder tener una noche tranquila, aunque su olfato le advertía que ni ella ni las arpías eran las únicas criaturas mágicas en ese bosque. Si Miku hubiera estado despierta, la habría mirado intrigada de un lado a otro, sin atreverse a moverse y se habría preguntado para qué diablos era todo eso. La arpía estaba colgada de una rama a varios metros, meciéndose un poco por la ligera brisa, como un macabro metrónomo. Mirando al cielo, sus ojos revelaron una nostalgia profunda y una sonrisa triste la tiñó… pero no era la única que recordaba: su compañera comenzó a retorcerse entre sueños…

Se puso a mirar al frente con un poco de ceño, arruinando su casi siempre tranquila expresión. La verdad, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba mirando. Y le devolvían la mirada con el mismo tipo de estudiada frialdad. El corte que tenía en la mano era la prueba más concluyente que tenía para pensar que no estaba del todo en su juicio. Tenía siglos que no la herían en una batalla, y de nuevo, la repasaba mentalmente:

Los había alcanzado rápidamente al galope, sin quitar la vista de Himeko. Se habían detenido hasta que la ciudad parecía una línea pardusca contra el confín y los caballos espumeaban. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Gakupo detenía con su antebrazo un cuchillo lanzado contra él, pero sólo era la distracción, Luka ya había saltado hacia él con las cuchillas Media Luna en ristre y apenas lograba parar el golpe con el otro antebrazo. Y desenfundaba rápidamente su sable, no entendía que pasaba, pero no se iba a poner a preguntar, no estaba atacando, se estaba defendiendo.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron ante el choque de metales. Se desamarró rápidamente de su montura, y sacó una sola de sus espadas, dispuesto a clavarla a traición a quien atacaba a su hermano. Su golpe nunca llegó porque lo mandaron a volar. A Eclipse no le pareció que atacaran con tal deshonor a su dueña y cargó de inmediato contra el osado. El frenesí que había invadido a Luka durante la explosión sólo se había intensificado por la carrera, parecido a lo que siente un perro al ver correr algo frente a él, estaba tan cerca del paroxismo de la muerte, que cuando vio como Gakupo se acercaba a Himeko, su instinto asesino se agregó el de protección, y atacó sin pensar. Sangre, quería sangre… la necesitaba con urgencia, olerla, sentirla en su piel. Bañarse en ella.

Estaba peleando contra los dos. Eran buenos y rápidos. Se estaba excitando, la adrenalina, el placer de una batalla, observar como sus contrincantes se veían reducidos por el alud de sus ataques. Solamente estaba jugando con ellos, jugando en serio. Quería extender el éxtasis lo más que fuera posible. De nuevo le hervía la sangre, sentía como los pulmones se contraían y expandían, respirando de nuevo la verdadera vida al borde de la muerte, sus ojos no perdían un solo detalle, músculos y nervios eran uno, recibiendo ordenes del cerebro y ejecutándolas al momento. Pareciera que pensara, que preveía fríamente los siguientes movimientos de sus oponentes, pero no era el caso. No razonaba, no ideaba planes, simplemente se movía según su instinto, disfrutando. Ni dos minutos de pelea y el caballo de Gakupo ya tenía un tajo en la grupa, el mismo Gakupo tenía una herida en el cuello, leve, pero que lo había alertado del peligro al que se enfrentaban. Ya había llegado el momento… ¡era hora del supremo éxtasis!, Luka quería mojarse… empaparse en ese cálido torrente que saldría de ese exquisito cuello en cuanto diera el golpe definitivo…

…tenía sujeto a Kaito por la bufanda y ya su mano derecha se dirigía al punto donde la vida palpitaba más intensa y vulnerable, y Gakupo se afanaba en ponerse de pie y correr a impedirlo, habría llegado medio segundo tarde si Himeko no hubiera llamado a Luka:

- ¡Luka! – Entonces la mencionada se congeló, pues nunca había escuchado ese tono angustiado en la voz que más gustaba de escuchar. En el mismo instante, se alejó un poco tarde de la trayectoria del sable de su oponente, que pretendía cortarle la mano entera para que no pudiera cercenar la garganta de su hermano, dejándole esa herida en el dorso de la mano.

Luka miraba a Kaito, que conmocionado había caído al suelo, y a Gakupo, que se había puesto frente a él, con el sable en ristre sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, mirando fijamente a su contrincante. La pelirrosa ni siquiera tenía las armas levantadas, y casi les daba la espalda, mirando como Himeko casi cae del palomino en las prisas por desmontar y corría hacia ella. Se había quedado sin habla y congelada en cuanto Luka, su querida Luka, atacaba sin advertencia a aquellos dos, a los que le había dicho que tenían que ayudar. Al final, pudo sobreponerse e impedir que mataran al desconocido.

- ¡Luka, Luka! ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué paso? ¡Ellos no me han hecho nada! – Himeko sostenía de un brazo a Luka, intentando que reaccionara, porque se había quedado con la mirada distante, mirando a Himeko, luego sus manos, a los hermanos, al que seguía de pie y al que estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos, y de nuevo a Himeko, como si fuera incapaz de comprender que pasaba. Himeko nunca la había visto así. Gakupo tampoco entendía de qué iba el asunto, y no dejaba de analizar los gestos de aquellas dos, sin bajar el sable, pero se estaba cansando y se acomodó un poco, por el movimiento, Luka de nuevo se movió, posicionándose frente a Himeko, con las armas de nuevo levantadas, haciendo reaccionar de nuevo a Kaito, quien se levantó dispuesto a atacar, pero su hermano se lo impidió, sin dejar de estar al frente. Ambos mayores se miraron y el ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado.

- ¡Luka! Luka… por favor, detente. Estoy bien – Himeko la abrazo por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su cintura y Luka casi se cae de la impresión, nunca nadie en su vida se había atrevido a tal muestra de afecto. Su sola aura indicaba que no estaba permitido tocarla. Pero bastó para que el instinto asesino regresara a su letargo y dejara caer las cuchillas. Entonces Kaito se apresuró a aprovechar la oportunidad e ir atacar sin ninguna consideración; en un solo movimiento Luka quitó a Himeko del camino, aventó al aire una de las cuchillas con el pie, sostuvo la mano asesina del hermano menor, atrapó la cuchilla en el aire y la dejo a milímetros del cuello del peliazul, sin dejar de mirar al otro.

- ¡Espera! Espera… Está bien, no le hagas nada, por favor – Los ojos turquesas se habían vuelto fríos y calculadores. Gakupo no sabía si considerar más peligrosos estos que los afiebrados y feroces ojos de antes de volverse éstas piedras frías. Su voz estaba calmada, y rogaba persuasivamente. No estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su hermano, cuando sus padres también acababan de morir.

- Él nos atacó – Kaito, que se había quedado frío ante la cuchilla en su cuello, comenzó a forcejear de nuevo.

- ¡Tú estabas atacando a mi hermano cuando desperté y casi nos matas a ambos! ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderte con esa excusa? – Luka admitió que esa la pura verdad.

- No importa. Callate. El caso es que no lo hizo y que también fue ella la nos ayudó a escapar –

- ¿Escapar? ¿Escapar de qué? ¡Nuestra casa estaba destruida y nuestros padres muertos! – La espada con la piedra rosada cayó, y ahora ya no forcejeó, sólo se dejó caer, pues de repente ya no tenía fuerzas y entonces se dio cuenta del mechón de cabello que llevaba enredado entre los dedos, Luka lo soltó, dejándolo que se consumiera en un nuevo trance de dolor. Tomó a Himeko y se alejaron hacia los caballos. Gakupo la miró de nuevo, se lo pensó y al final soltó el sable y corrió al lado de su hermano.

- No sé cómo paso, ni por qué, pero ¡escucha! – Lo zarandeó, porque no parecía hacerle caso - ¡Escucha! – Lo volvió a zarandear – En nuestra casa se originó la explosión, nuestros padres tuvieron algo que ver ¡y los soldados iban por nosotros! Ella – Y movió la cabeza hacia Luka, que no había dejado de verlos, mientras hacía que cuidaba su herida – nos ayudó. Distrajo a los soldados y por eso estamos aquí – Kaito estaba pronto a replicar – Pero no sé por qué nos atacó después –

- Te acercaste a Himeko. Nunca lo hagas sin cuidado, o no respondo – La mirada fría seguía ahí – No sé quiénes son, ni quiénes eran sus padres. Pero el símbolo de los Soles Negros estaba ahí, en una pared. Si los soldados lo descubrían, ustedes habrían sido torturados hasta que les hicieran confesar crímenes que no conocen – Levantó la barbilla, altanera – A menos que tengan también ustedes el tatuaje – Por instinto, Gakupo de inmediato supo de qué tatuaje hablaba – No me sorprendería: saben pelear bien –

- Pues no parece que sepas tan poco como dices – El menor iba a decir algo, pero lo callaron con un golpe en la cabeza y miro con rencor a su hermano – Nosotros no tenemos ese tatuaje. Pero antes de escaparnos pude verlo en los cuerpos de nuestros padres. Los llamaste Soles Negros… ¿Qué es eso? –

- Es una organización clandestina: ocupan mercenarios para engrosar sus filas, pero también tienen fanáticos más fáciles de ordenar que un perro amaestrado. Persiguen el poder, y cualquier cosa en nombre de eso está bien para ellos – Estaba revisando a Himeko, les hablaba sin mirarlos y sin querer sonrió cuando el gatito se asomó por el hombro de Himeko, escondido entre su cabello - ¿Y esto? – Gakupo pensó de rápido que no parecía la misma persona. Pero todas esas escenas que había revivido su mente al ver esos tatuajes, tuvieron mucho más sentido y peso frente a sus palabras, así que sólo admiró un segundo esa sonrisa.

- Le pedí que se escondiera cuando íbamos a ayudar, y cuando monté a Teo otra vez, se subió ahí – La pequeña sostuvo al gatito para acurrucarlo en su pecho y acariciarlo. Kaito la vio sonreír, en medio de su agonía y una sensación cálida lo embargó.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – Aún quería agarrarse a algo, desmentir que sus padres fueran mercenarios, o peor, unos ciegos y dogmaticos fanáticos.

- Trabaje para un señor feudal y pude enterarme de diversos asuntos. Esos "Soles" no son una banda pequeña – Dejó de examinar sus cuchillas para verlos – Pueden creerme o no. Pero por sus expresiones, yo diría que he respondido a más de una pregunta – Sintió un dejé de morboso placer ante su dolor, y el instinto dormido, la fiera en su pecho, ronroneó satisfecha. Ante la mirada atónita y hasta repugnada de los dos, paso la lengua por donde estaba la sangre casi seca del cuello de Gakupo, que posó una mano sobre su herida.

- ¿Entonces, sabes lo que pasó? Cuando llegamos ya estaba todo incendiado... - El mayor resistió su escalofrío y la miró con intensidad. Sólo quería conocer la verdad.

- No lo sabemos. Nosotras apenas íbamos en camino cuando vimos la explosión - Himeko contestó, queriendo suavizar la escena.

- Exacto. No fue una explosión pequeña, tú mismo lo has visto -

- ¡Entonces debemos volver y averiguarlo! - Kaito se levantó y empujó un poco a su hermano.

- Si regresan, de nada habrá servido escapar -

- Entiéndenos. Queremos saber qué paso realmente - Su mirada estaba tranquila, pero su voz suplicaba - Nuestra vida entera se ha perdido entre las llamas, necesitamos saber por qué. Y no es que no agradezcamos su ayuda ¿Verdad, hermano? - Su tono adquirió ese matiz de "más te vale..."

- Sí, eso... Gracias - Agregó ante una nueva mirada severa - Pero tenemos que volver y encontrar nuestras respuestas - Ya se estaba dirigiendo a su caballo.

Himeko y Luka compartieron una silenciosa charla con miradas. Luka suspiró. Sabía bien que su pequeña no los dejaría ir así como así, y menos sin ayudarlos a descubrir eso que tanto necesitaban conocer. Sólo porque ella se lo pedía, los ayudaría hasta donde sus habilidades alcanzaran.

- Bien. Mañana en la mañana volveremos y a ver qué encontramos entre las ruinas. Pero deberá ser rápido - Los estudió de nuevo de pies a cabeza - No garantizo nada; no deben esperar encontrar los cuerpos de sus padres o alguna respuesta -

- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste, por qué lo haces ahora? -

- Tengo mis razones - Era claro que no iba a ceder. Sus ojos ya no estaban febriles, ni eran esas frías piedras. La tranquilidad había vuelto a ellos, y Gakupo pudo confiar en qué no los engañaba - Por ahora, debemos buscar donde pasar la noche... - Los estómagos de ambos hombres rugieron. Hasta ahora recordaban que tenía más de un día que no comían nada... bueno, ahora ya de nada servía no comer las presas que tenían. Eso les hizo pensar que no sería tan mala idea acampar.

- Por cierto... Soy Gakupo Shimui - "¿Shimui? Yo he escuchado eso en alguna parte... " Lástima que Luka no recordara... se podrían haber ahorrado el viaje de regreso a Sigfra.

- Y yo Kaito Shimui -

- Himeko, mucho gusto - Les sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- Luka Megurine - No había ningún riesgo en que les dijera su verdadero nombre. Habría problemas si se enteraban de su alías...

* * *

><p>Espero que el largo compensara un poco la tardanza XD<p>

Cuatro de los seis protagonistas ya están juntos. Sólo nos faltan dos... y a propósito de esas dos: ¿Para qué querrá una arpía muerta Kaon? ¿Qué esconde en su mirar nostalgico? ¿Qué hay detrás del apellido Shimui? ¿Por qué Himeko no tiene apellido XD? ¿Podrán cenar por fin los hermanos XDD?

Comentarios, dudas, virus... aquí en el cuadrito de abajo ;D

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

* * *

><p>Adelantos...<p>

- Tenemos que apurarnos. Si se pudre no servirá de nada -

- Pero estás muy lastimada. ¿Por qué no podemos ir más despacio? ¿Para qué la quieres...? -

Y una sombra con cuernos ondulantes comenzó a emerger por detrás, con un siseo bajo y expectante...


	6. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:** Kannazuki no Miko, así como los personajes de Vocaloid, no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un poco de entretenimiento sin lucros.

Hola, Hola!

He aquí el capitulo 6! XD... Ok, ok, ya sé que no debería estar tan contenta de publicar en ésta historia después de tanto tiempo y más que me pique con Diary, que por cierto, pido disculpas por las horrorosidades que me encontré al leerlo a plena luz del día! jajaja Publicar a las 4 de la mañana sin que lo betee nadie no es bonito, pero bueno, así quedo... Mucho bla bla bla, les dejó el cap, y el siete ya lleva sus buenas 2,000 palabrotas XD ¿Que por qué entonces no subí éste antes? Ah, pues eso es porque aquí hay mucho Kaon y Miku...y en el otro es mucho hermanitos y Luka y Himeko o , Ya fue mucho adelanto. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Marcas de Fuego<p>

Capitulo VI

**Descubrimientos**

- ¡Rápido, alcánzala! No debemos dejar que escape… - Una cuadrilla de soldados la estaban persiguiendo como si de un tesoro andante se tratara. La mujer tenía cubierta la cabeza y la cara, sólo dejaba ver sus impresionantes ojos de un azul turquesa. No importaba cuanto gritaba y les dijera que era inocente.

- ¡Dispara, Aranzél! ¡No importa, la recompensa es viva o muerta! – La mujer gritó por última vez al sentir el frio metal atravesar su carne, cayó rodando por el camino cuesta abajo y los hombres siguieron el cuerpo entre vítores y golpes de victoria. Hasta que la giraron y apreciaron su ralo cabello castaño.

-¡Ésta no es! Creí que lo habían comprobado todo – Dijo molesto un hombre de figura corpulenta y barba castaña.

- ¡Todo coincidía! – Un hombre más grande, le respondía sorprendido – La altura, la edad, los ojos… - Miró nervioso los ojos ya vidriosos.

- Y no pudiste comprobar el cabello, idiota… ¿Cuántas mujeres has visto con el cabello rosa? – Ciertamente no había muchas.

Aventaron el cuerpo a un lado del camino, como presa para los carroñeros. Esta escena se repetía en diversos lugares desde hacía unos pocos meses. Nobunaga no había podido capturar a su asesina suelta, y ahora daba recompensa por su cabeza. Diez árë eran tal recompensa… en un principio, y sólo dentro de sus principales poderíos. Pasaron los meses, y su desesperación y afrenta habían empeorado. Mandó comitivas, hablaron en las plazas, en los pueblos, la querían viva, 100 árë. Ahora ya valía 600 árë su cabeza. Apenas había cambiado… viva, o muerta. Varios grupos de mercenarios y caza recompensas ya estaban buscando mujeres con sus señas por doquier, la información se estaba filtrando. Pero todos seguían sin saber que se buscaba a una asesina profesional, que en sus solos entrenamientos era capaz de acabar con un batallón entero sin rasguño alguno.

Pero Luka ya estaba muy lejos de los poderíos de Nobunaga, y la distancia también disuadía a los cazadores, porque quizá el camino no valía la recompensa.

Caminaban en silencio por entre las ruinas que sobrevivieron, el barrio entero había perecido, sólo montañas de escombros apilados a la carrera había impedido que se expandiera a toda la ciudad. Aún había pequeños fuegos por aquí y por allá. Su mirada era tranquila, la usual, pero bajo éste panorama a Gakupo se le antojo de indiferencia. Himeko caminaba prendada del brazo de Luka, con una expresión de tristeza y compasión pintada en su cara. Los dos hermanos caminaban al lado de ellas, escondidos bajo capas de pieles, por si algún vecino los llegara a reconocer, pero parecía haber sido una precaución innecesaria. No importaba a dónde miraran, sólo había devastación… la devastación de su niñez, de sus vidas.

Recorrían la extensión con sus ojos, con miradas cargadas de nostalgia, miseria, rencor, odio y hasta horror al contemplar los cadáveres de sus vecinos y amigos, perros familiares hurgando entre los restos, lloriqueando, un cachorro tirado al lado de un cuerpo pequeño… Luka estaba teniendo dificultades con su fiera dormida, ella encontraba belleza en esa masacre, y una diminuta, pero poderosa parte de ella, se lamentaba de no haber participado, de no haber ayudado a las llamas. Aunque podía entender el malestar de los otros dos. Era como si Himeko con su presencia domara a la bestia en su pecho. Su sed de sangre se veía reducida. Sin embargo, entonces no entendía por qué éste instinto dormido durante tanto tiempo, despertaba ahora para lo que no era sino sólo otra masacre más. Podía matar a sangre fría, o podía no matar. Pero cuando alcanzaba aquel éxtasis, simplemente era incapaz de parar. Si sólo Himeko hubiera tardado un solo segundo más en reaccionar, ahora no estarían caminando junto a estos ya no tan extraños. Ella también escondía su cabello bajo una capa.

Sabía bien que no era nada ventajoso ser asesina y tener una fisonomía tan difícil de olvidar, sus ojos turquesa y su cabello rosa la hacían grabarse a fuego aún para el observador más torpe o despistado.

En la noche se habían refugiado bajo unos árboles, y habían hablado lo necesario solamente, ponerse de acuerdo para el día siguiente. Habían decidido dejar los caballos en un lugar seguro lo bastante cerca para llegar a ellos rápido, y lo bastante lejos como para que no los vieran. En un principio Luka se había negado, en cierto modo la ponía un poco ansiosa separarse de Eclipse, el caballo había sido su único amigo desde los 21 hasta que encontró a Himeko, pero la lógica pudo con ella.

- ¿Es aquél? – Himeko señalaba un perro grande y moteado que husmeaba unos escombros con aire decaído.

- ¡Eh, Alex! – El perro levantó las orejas y el rabo, ilusionado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro - ¡Alex! – Kaito estaba muy emocionado. Era recuperar un pequeño pedazo de lo perdido. Por fin los ubicó y echó a correr. Se desvivía en fiestas para sus amos.

- Debemos apurarnos. Es muy obvio que el perro está con sus dueños, y muchos por aquí deben de reconocerlo – Luka estaba alerta, mirando a una pandilla de soldados que "patrullaban", sólo estaban en su juerga y molestando a cualquier miserable que se les acercara. Cuando se vieron acercándose a la ciudad el perro se había alejado para corretear con sus amigos, y cuando el caos se creó, fue incapaz de encontrar a sus amos con tanto alboroto y se le había pasado buscándolos. Gakupo vio que tenía las patas llenas de llagas por caminar varias veces por sobre los escombros de su casa aún incandescentes. Lo cargó y se lo echó a los hombros.

El símbolo en la pared había sido raspado y rayado hasta quedar irreconocible. Tal vez la desconocida de cabello rosa no mentía.

- Ésta pared siempre estaba cubierta – Gakupo parecía hablar para sí solo – Aquí se ponían las pieles a secar, por eso… - Hablaba como si tratara de excusarse por algo, mientras acariciaba el muro.

- Pensé que estarían aquí… los demás cuerpos están – El peliazul miraba, buscando. Acariciaba el mechón de cabello en sus manos.

Ambos hermanos estaban pasmados. Volver al escenario sólo había intensificado la fuerza del golpe de la realidad. A la luz del día todo lucía peor. El perro estaba olisqueando a Himeko, cuando llegó a su cintura gruñó, donde ella pudo sentir como el gatito aún sin nombre se tensaba contra su estomago, no fue capaz de quedarse en los hombros de su amo.

- Por favor, no lo espantes – Dijo con esa dulzura que tanto encantaba a Luka. El perro le lamió la mano demasiado amistosa. Por lo regular era una fiera con los desconocidos.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Su sótano? –

- ¿sótano? Nosotros no… - En el piso, debajo de los restos de unas sillas y una robusta mesa, se adivinaba también una alfombra carcomida y quemada, con una trampilla. Gakupo aventó todo para poder abrirla, ansioso de respuestas. Al bajar se encontraron con un cuarto del amplio de la casa entera, cavado burdamente en la tierra, con algunos troncos de soporte y tablas puestas para afianzar las paredes. Estanterías a todo lo largo de las paredes y corriendo por en medio separaban el espacio en tres rectángulos regulares, no muy grandes, en los cuales también había algunas mesas. El perro se quedo arriba, sentándose tranquilo.

Todo estaba repleto de escritos en pergaminos, libros, hojas sueltas, algunos mapas de la región y más allá pegados en los pocos espacios libres en la pared, con algunas demarcaciones. Había algunas armas: espadas, lanzas, hachas de guerra, escudos e incluso algunas cotas de maya. Parte de las estanterías estaban repletas de piedras raras, cristales, dijes, adornos extraños, metales de retorcidos de maneras macabras, había hasta cráneos humanos y de otras razas. No estaba muy ordenado, pero al menos parecía haber un área para cada cosa.

- Esto es definitivamente muy sospechoso… -

- Luka… - Himeko jaló un poco el brazo que sostenía – Creo que alguien viene para acá – La pelirrosa no necesitó más.

- Tú – Le habló a Kaito que estaba admirando los diversos cráneos con un rictus de dolor e incredulidad, casi brincó con el tono de disciplina casi militar que tenía de pronto la voz de Luka – Recoge todas esas carpetas, sólo las que estén hasta arriba o abiertas – Gakupo la miraba intrigado – Toma todo lo que esté en las paredes – Le dijo a él – Himeko, ayúdalo con los papeles – La aludida de inmediato se dirigió a las mesas. Luka se volteó y ella misma se ocupó de seleccionar cráneos, piedras y demás de lo que estaba en las estanterías.

- Hazlo – Ordenó el de los ojos violetas a su hermano, al ver que no se movía y el mismo se ponía a arrancar los mapas y demás tratando de no romperlos. Lo miró con resentimiento.

Kaito lleno su morral de papeles y libros, y también los brazos, Himeko hizo otro tanto. Y no importaba aún había un montón de cosas desperdigadas sobre las mesas.

- Ya casi están aquí –

- Ya la oyeron ¡Muévanse! Primero ustedes, rápido – Con un poco de dificultad subieron la escalera hasta la habitación destruida. A unos 100m podía verse una patrulla diferente, y el capitán, que iba a caballo, daba rápidas órdenes a su docena de hombres, que se desperdigaban en grupos para desalojar a los pocos que aún vagabundeaban por entre las ruinas. Trataron de disimular rápidamente sus pesquisas envolviéndolas con las cenicientas pieles que lograron sobrevivir para echárselos cómo bultos. Pero no dejaban de verse sospechosos, no habían dado ni veinte pasos cuando el capitán decidió fijarse en ellos.

- ¡Ustedes, los de las capas, deténganse! ¡Por el poder de la Republica Sigfra! –

- ¡Corran! – Luka no tardó en visualizar a los soldados y no había tiempo que perder. Lanzó dos bolsitas que exhalaron una cortina de humo, los soldados salieron espantados, boqueando, tosiendo y algunos hasta vomitando. A Gakupo sólo le llego un asqueroso y dulzón olor de intensa putrefacción. El capitán apenas sosteniéndose sobre el caballo, gritó obscenidades a sus hombres para que como pudieran, empezaran la persecución. El pelivioleta quería disparar, pero no podía sostener su arco cargando los tubos de papel. Alex los seguía ladrando, reprimiendo sus ganas de correr a morder piernas por una orden de Kaito.

Luka extrajo una pequeña hoja escondida en el pecho de su túnica, y la lanzó a destajo del que más velocidad estaba imprimiendo a la carrera, se clavó en su cuello y apenas tuvo tiempo de llevarse una mano a la herida, antes de caer en un charco que crecía aprisa. Al ver esto los demás soldados dudaron en la persecución, y el propio capitán miraba apabullado la terrible puntería. Ya había una segunda hoja filosa en su mano alzada, que cayó a sólo unos pies delante de donde se frenó el caballo y todos supieron que falló porque así lo quiso.

Kaon no podía dormir. Sin embargo, su compañera había pasado de su inconsciencia, a un inquieto sueño. Después de un rato se había calmado. Kaon había decidido ponerse al corriente con cierta tarea, pero antes encendió todas las hogueras. De las alforjas de su silla, extrajo una libreta de pergamino, forrada en piel. La hojeó rápido y se alcanzaron a ver pedazos con dibujos y otros con escritura. Eran un montón de líneas formando letras de aspecto rúnico.

Sacó sus utensilios y se puso a escribir y dibujar. Hasta ahora no lo había hecho frente a Miku, era algo muy personal. Había trazado a la propia Miku, su rescate, algunos gestos que ya le tenía aprendidos y pequeñas escenas que le llamaron la atención durante su último mes de viaje, incluyendo su última pelea y el durmiente rostro de su protegida. Sus trazos eran simples, seguros y rápidos, después se afana un poco más con los detalles. En algún momento, se quedo dormida, pero en su inconsciencia había buscado la ansiada compañía que se negaba despierta.

Ella había despertado de manera abrupta. Estaba claro que no había sido su día, pero había algo diferente: silencio. Hasta que descubrió a los caballos paciendo un poco alejados de su vista. Ella estaba limpia y fresca, se sonrojó, pues no era la primera vez que recibía esas calladas pero notables atenciones de parte de su cuidadora… Kaon… "¿Dónde está Kaon?"

- K-Kaon… - Algo se retorció a su lado. Cuál fue su espanto y sorpresa, al descubrir que era precisamente a quien buscaba. Estaba dormida (otra sorpresa), nunca la había visto dormir.

Con cuidado, admiró ese rostro inmutable a su antojo, sin miedo a una mirada fría que le provocara escalofríos en lugares que ni sabía que podían sentir y que hacían que desviara o bajara rápidamente la mirada, apenada, ese rostro tan poco familiar a pesar de todo, que ahora lucía relajado, sin que el cansancio quedara fuera. Kaon siempre era la primera en despertarse y la última en acostarse, aún cuando Miku, al ser campesina, tenía muy arraigada la costumbre de levantarse por lo menos una hora antes que el Sol. Un ligero crujir de madera le causó un respingo, buscó el causante y se encontró con el siniestro péndulo de la arpía, que sorprendentemente aún no estaba lleno de moscas. Sin duda, no era un buen espectáculo para despertar.

Abandonó el lecho, dispuesta a sorprender a Kaon con el desayuno listo. Era cierto que por su culpa casi morían, pero también por su causa seguía viva. Y cada vez se acostumbraba más y más a su compañía fría y serena, silenciosa y eficiente, a veces algo violenta en sus cambios de ánimo, sin quererlo, su subconsciente empezaba a registrar ciertos patrones, sus gestos y hasta parecía que su presencia tan calma y controlada, la ayudaban a sosegarse. Ella era la pequeña de su familia, aunque había un hermano aún más pequeño, para sus quince años, pero era la mujer más pequeña. Todos la querían, su animosidad, su trabajo alegre, su inocente testarudez, esos encaprichamientos de niña pequeña que a veces todavía tenía. La consentían, aunque también hacía sus labores; su madre estaba orgullosa de su desempeño en la cocina y demás labores de la casa, su padre alababa su buen trabajo en el campo, cuando era tanta la cosecha que todos debían de trabajar de sol a sol. Y aún tenía algo más: su voz. Todos los que la conocían amaban su voz, que calmaba el alma y alegraba el día de agotador trabajo. Su voz podía lograr que hasta el más enfurecido toro se calmara para poder oírla. Pero el canto era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso siquiera para tratar de evocarlo, porque no había canción ni melodía que no le recordase a su familia y su antigua vida. Una lágrima escapo al pensarlo.

Mientras buscaba los ingredientes, encontró la libreta. Con curiosidad la abrió justo en la última página y a partir de ahí la hojeó hacia atrás. Miraba embelesada los dibujos y con interés esas extrañas líneas de aspecto rúnico, justo cuando sintió que de nuevo su vida se veía amenazada, una sensación que ya se le estaba haciendo muy familiar. Volteó aterrada por encontrar ésta nueva amenaza, no vio nada en un principio y miró al cielo, temerosa de un ataque de las hermanas de la presa de Kaon, pero tampoco había nada. Por fin un mortífero y gélido brillo azul destacaron sobre lo demás… nunca la había visto TAN enojada. Furiosa. Esos ojos querían taladrarla cuando menos.

Kaon se había despertado al no sentir el cómodo calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su compañera. Cuando la descubrió, fue toda una proeza lograr el control necesario para que su cabeza no rodara en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? – Su tono fue sosegado, terriblemente controlado, y una dulzura rayana en lo asesino lo tiñó espeluznantemente. Miku no pudo evitar temblar y soltar violentamente la libreta, que cayó abierta en el dibujo de los ojos de Miku, de un realismo asombroso.

- ¡Nada! – La mirada se incrustó aún más y la sintió presionando su alma, la amenaza que sintiera se incrementó – Kaon, en serio, lo siento… yo no… - no sabía ni cuál era el pecado por el que se le acusaba - ¡Sólo vi los últimos dibujos, nada más! – Casi suplicó.

Kaon levantó la libreta, inspeccionándola rápidamente. La notó intacta y sólo unas páginas detrás de donde habían terminado la velada. De nuevo esos zafiros se clavaron en Miku, que sudaba frío. Nunca se había sentido amenazada por la presencia de Kaon, más que aquella primera mañana en la que despertó y ella le apuntaba con su arco, y todavía no la conocía.

- ¿Qué leíste? – Fue un susurro helado.

- ¡Nada! Sólo vi los dibujos – Levantó las palmas cómo demostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar.

- ¿Qué leíste? – Y acentuó el verbo.

- Nada – Titubeó, algo la estaba haciendo sonrojar. (Que no eran para nada esos ojazos azules que la estaban viendo… escrutando.) - ¡Nada! – Repitió ante la insistencia en esos ojos.

- No te creo – Como siempre, era rotunda y concisa. Miku sintió un latigazo lacerante en el pecho sin razón aparente, que de tan rápido bien pudo no haber existido. Pero le borró el miedo. Dejo de sentirse amenazada y contraatacó, pues estaba diciendo la verdad y le habían enseñado que quien habla con la verdad debe de ser escuchado, o bien, hacerse escuchar, vaya. Sólo había un detalle por el cual no le gustaría hablar…

- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo porque…! Porque… -

- ¿Por qué? – Kaon estaba mirándola de manera muy incrédula.

- … ¡porque…! Porque… ¡No sé leer! – Y se puso tan roja como el plumaje de la arpía. Había levantado los puños a la altura del pecho y encorvado un poco la espalda. Cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, así que no vio cómo el semblante de su compañera se relajaba y su afrenta desaparecía. Le creía.

- Lo siento – Abrió los ojos asombrada. Una parte de ella esperaba que Kaon se echara a reír burlona, cualquier cosa menos que se disculpara. Su padre nunca se interesó en que sus hijos supieran escribir y leer algo más que su nombre y los números, en el rudimentario abecedario humano. La ojiazul había utilizado el elaborado silabario de los elfos blancos, donde cada símbolo representaba una idea o palabra, así es que había miles de ellos, ella misma sólo manejaba unos 2, 000 símbolos. Conocía a elfos que sabían de hasta 50, 000 – Lo siento. Esto es muy importante para mí y muy personal – Quería oír más…

- Lo entiendo – Murmuró apenas – No lo sabía… y los dibujos son muy bonitos –

- No hay ningún problema – Se giró, dio unos pasos y la miró con el rabillo del ojo – Gracias – El pecho de la dueña de ojos aguamarina palpitó tibiamente con ese agradecimiento. Kaon se había alejado a recoger lo que usara en la noche para sus dibujos.

- Kaon… - Le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza - … yo tenía pensado preparar el desayuno antes de encontrar… - Se estaba enredando los dedos sin saber qué más decir - ¿Te gustaría algo? –

Su compañera la miró inquisitiva. Ella misma estaba a punto de cocinar algo, sólo le apremiaba guardar primero todo eso. No le incomodaba de ningún modo realizar las mismas tareas ahora para dos, y Miku nunca había sido muy solicita. Quizás Miku podía ser ahora para ella como las yeguas, algo que cuidar. Pero no algo que ofreciera más beneficio que el ella misma ideara sacarle. Hasta ahora sólo había un hecho que volvía preciosa a la peliverde a los fríos zafiros: desde su llegada ningún sueño había nublado su dormir. Al principio lo había considerado una coincidencia, a veces cuando estaba muy cansada, lograba no soñar, y la pelea por su rescate sí que la había gastado. Pero que la cosa se repitiera el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto día después de su llegada, ya era mucho para una casualidad. Sólo quedaba una cosa para demostrar por completo el hecho, alejarse y comprobar si lejos de ella, soñaba. Pero no tenía ni las ganas de comprobarlo.

- Algo con lo que encuentres – Y Miku sonrió presurosa a buscar algunas verduras silvestres para variar su provisión de carne seca o salada, patatas y legumbres. Halló unas cebollas silvestres y castañas, también había bayas, pero no estaba muy segura que no fueran venenosas. Cuando ya estaba cocinando lo obtenido, Kaon la buscó.

- Nos iremos pronto –

- ¿A dónde? –

- Al norte – Los ojos aguamarina desviaron la vista – No sé dónde exactamente –

- ¿No podemos pasar por algún pueblo? – El confinamiento iba a terminar por volverla loca. Los zafiros miraron al cielo y encontraron esa Luna blanca que se puede ver aún de día.

- Tengo que terminar antes de que se pudra – Señaló la arpía.

- ¿Y después, podemos? – La ilusión, la necesidad brillaron en esos ojitos.

- En cuanto terminemos – Sentenció.

Desayunaron. Kaon llenó de lodo el cuerpo de la arpía, para retrasar la putrefacción. Miku limpiaba lo ocupado y le lanzaba miradas furtivas y logró notar como con frecuencia Kaon se tocaba o sobaba el hombro izquierdo. Ella no tenía ni idea que ahí se habían clavado dos garras diferentes y hasta un pico completo, todo eso lleno de inmundicia. Pero le preocupaba ¿Qué era esa cosa creciendo en su pecho?

El caballo blanco se le acercó a la peliazul y con el morro le tocó suavemente el hombro herido. Quizás él tampoco sabía que tan grave era la herida, pero no era tonto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La suavidad con que Kaon habló al caballo impresionó el corazón de Miku, que siempre le había escuchado fría y hasta brusca. Era cierto que todo el día estaban juntas, pero se la pasaba pensando en ella misma y qué iba a hacer, haciendo planes e imaginando un montón de cosas, sin mirar realmente a su alrededor. Hasta ahora se preguntaba que había debajo de esa frialdad ¿Por qué ese caballo tenía el derecho de que le hablara tan… tan diferente de cómo Kaon le hablaba a ella? La peliazul le acarició la cabeza a su amigo, que relincho suavemente - ¿Esto? – Señaló su hombro – No es nada, ya está mejor – De nuevo relinchó, más fuerte – No te preocupes – ¿Qué escondía esa mujer, por qué sus ojos que siempre eran cubitos de hielo, adquirían ese brillo siempre que hablaba con él caballo? "¿Hablar? ¿Eso hacen? Kaon puede entender a los animales. Por eso Kántara la obedece tan bien"

Se marcharon de ahí a media mañana. Kaon era incapaz de admitirlo, pero el hombro la estaba lastimando mucho. Ni siquiera había querido mirar. La herida no era pequeña y como no la limpió bien, se estaba infectando rápidamente, pues las arpías podían preocuparse mucho que su cabello y sus plumas estuvieran hermosos y relucientes, pero no así las garras de sus patas. Tenía el color de una berenjena y ya comenzaba la hinchazón.

Iban al trote y los ojos aguamarina percibían como cada impacto generaba una mueca en su compañera.

- Kaon, ¿Estás bien? –

- Tenemos que apurarnos. No servirá de nada si se pudre –

- Pero estás muy lastimada. ¿Por qué no podemos ir más despacio? ¿Para qué la quieres? –

- Esto es imp… - Una cola la aventó con todo y caballo. ¿Sería mucho decir que cayó sobre el hombro lastimado? Un latigazo de dolor le atravesó toda la espalda, lanzó un bufido en vez del grito que tenía planeado su garganta. Miku maniobró a Kántara para no salir volando ella también.

- Kaon ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Y una sombra con cuernos ondulantes comenzó a emerger por detrás, con un siseo bajo y expectante.

Era una Gorgona. Llevaba recorridos cerca de 10km, su lengua le había dicho que su platillo favorito estaba muerto, pero fresco. Les encantaban las arpías, pero una Gorgona, de costumbres solitarias, no sería capaz de cazar una arpía en medio de la parvada. Tenía un brusco rostro femenino sobre un torso liso, su cabello eran colas finísimas de muchas serpientes. Sus brazos eran largos y poderosos, unas crestas sobresalían por sus sienes. Un solo ojo giraba sobre sus cuatro fosetas y abría la boca en una sonrisa ávida e impaciente, una lengua bífida se asomaba de repente. Más crestas y pinchos crecían en la parte exterior de sus brazos hacia arriba, donde formaban un par de hombreras, y después bajar por toda la espalda y continuar por la inmensa cola, que en su parte más ancha pasaba los 50 cm. Sus colores eran hermosos, un azul ultramarino era el principal, para ir aclarándose en un verde plateado hacia el vientre, y tenía motas gris claro apatronadas en toda la espalda. Sus escamas relucían como si las acabaran de pulir. Era tan larga que podía envolver por completo a dos de los caballos y asfixiarlos.

El cuerpo de la arpía había caído a l lado de Kaon. Que ya estaba de pie, con la espada en ristre, pero con el hombro izquierdo rígido. Cómo le gustaría poder sacar su arco, pero sentía que no podría ni cargar bien la flecha.

- Tu amiga y tú serán el aperitivo ¿En serio quieres intentar con ese palillo? – Y cómo era su costumbre, Kaon no respondió, simplemente corrió y saltó para alcanzar a su presa. Pero ésta no era cualquier presa, Gorgona era vieja, pero no débil, con un formidable latigazo de su cola, mandó de nuevo a volar a la hija de la Luna, para el terror de Miku, se estrelló contra un árbol, que se cimbró y aguantó. Un gemido reprimido de dolor. Su rostro mostró esa expresión, esa mirada… De pronto Miku tuvo la certeza visceral e inconsciente de que esa bestia iba a morir. El problema era cuándo.

- ¡Huyan! – Demandó a los caballos. Ángel se levantó, cojeando más y empujó a las yeguas. Kántara se debatía entre hacer caso a la ojiazul o a su jinete, que le ordenaba regresar con las bridas. El caballo blanco no la dejó. Entonces Miku intentó desmontar, pero el rápido paso no se lo permitió. La serpiente se distrajo tratando de impedir el paso de los animales con su cola, y Kaon lo aprovechó para saltar y encajarle la espada en el pecho, la Gorgona alcanzó a dejarse girar y ya no cayó en su pecho, sino más al hombro, donde no traspasó mucho por la formidable armadura que eran las escamas y crestas combinadas. La de ojos aguamarina al fin pudo desmontar, pero no sabía qué hacer.

- No podrás conmigo, hibrido – Con su puño, recubierto de duras escamas, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, de donde olía la sangre contaminada fluir. Tragándose el dolor, Kaon levantó sus piernas y las enredó en el brazo y hombro de la Gorgona, lastimándose en el proceso, y después doblar su abdomen y obligar a la mujer reptil a besar el suelo. Sus ojos se encendieron de furiosa indignación. Con un latigazo de su cola, volvió a intentar aprisionar a Kaon en un árbol, pero ella ya lo tenía previsto, saltó ágilmente con la capa ondeando, y con un rápido movimiento de brazo le enredó el látigo en el cuello para hacerla caer. El terreno donde estaban peleando ya estaba casi destruido, con arboles caídos y las plantas aplastadas. La serpiente siseó indignada, pero aún así besó el suelo. Su cabeza golpeó despiadadamente contra un tronco que se ahuecó.

Kaon se lanzó sobre ella, amarró una pierna sobre el hombro, cruzó el brazo y su pie hacía presión contra la espalda, inmovilizando ese lado. Su otra pierna pasó por debajo del otro brazo y se enredó en el torso, abrazándola, así que terminó medio sentada en los hombros de la Gorgona, que ni tiempo tuvo de tratar de zafarse, era una rara ironía que enredaran a una serpiente. Kaon estaba a mayor altura de la cabeza de la bestia. Su agarre era firme, pero conllevó un precio, las puntas de las crestas y pinchos de los hombros y la espalda de la serpiente, empezaron a manar veneno ante una orden consciente de la bestia, y estaban bien incrustados en las piernas de la peliazul. Pero todavía no se acababa, la Gorgona se alzo casi dos metros, para dejarse caer con fuerza hacia atrás. Golpeó el suelo y un árbol caído.

Kaon al fin soltó un grito involuntario de dolor.

Miku lloraba y suplicaba que se detuvieran. Ahora no había recuerdos que la alejaran de la realidad, casi lo prefería. Impotente, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Dentro de Kaon, un omoplato, dos costillas y una clavícula, cedieron, otras costillas más se astillaron, pero aguantaron, aún así no se soltó de la Gorgona, sus piernas no aflojaron. Tenía el torso separado y la serpiente intentó usar su cola para agarrarla, y como efecto colateral, le pegó a Miku, aventándola al piso. La peliazul escucho el sonido gutural que soltó su compañera, la vio herida y sangrante, y sus ojos, junto a su alma, se llenaron de una rabia asesina que pocas veces sentía.

La adrenalina provocó que no fuera consciente de su dolor. Pero aceleró el paso del veneno por sus venas. Aumentó la fuerza en sus piernas y sólo con los músculos de éstas y de su abdomen, obligó a la mujer serpiente a doblarse, de este modo ya no podía tomarla, entonces la de piel azul y verde comenzó a moverse desesperadamente para quitarse ese lastre de encima. Los caballos seguían relinchando espantados a unos metros de ahí, girando sobre sí mismos y corriendo en círculos alrededor de la pelea.

La hija de la noche pasó su brazo izquierdo por la mandíbula de la bestia, le dio la vuelta hasta la nuca e hizo presión con el derecho. La bestia intentó alcanzarla doblando sus brazos, pero la verdad es que no era muy elástica, sólo la arañó más. Se jaló así misma, haciendo caer a la serpiente, sus huesos de nuevo tuvieron que soportar la presión, pero como estaba preparada, aguantaron.

- Quiero tu profecía –

- No te daré nada, Hibrido asqueroso –

- Tomaré la última – Lo último que pudo hacer la Gorgona fue sisear. Kaon le giro la cabeza hasta dejarla en la espalda y después la levantó. Sonrió gozosa ante el crujir de los huesos. Los brazos y la cola cayeron flácidos, derribando un árbol joven. Tomó su pequeña daga que llevaba en el cinto, para extraer sádicamente el único ojo de la Gorgona, que le cabía en la palma de la mano. Era una imagen de estremecedor poderío. Tenía multitud de rasguños y moretones, su cara estaba golpeada de más, un labio roto y una bolita estaban creciendo en su frente. Su ropa estaba rasgada ahí donde se habían encajado las crestas, así que su pantalón estaba casi desecho, igual que sus botas, pero era Hermosa. Miku se quedó mirando esa imagen, absorbiéndola, y sintió que los latidos en su pecho se hacían más lentos, más impetuosos, igual que su respiración. La sensación no le duró la suficiente para poderla disfrutar. Kaon se llevó el ojo a la boca, y se lo tragó entero, sin masticar. Su garganta se abultó al pasar el globo ocular por ahí, provocándole horror a Miku, pero no por la visión, sino por pensar que su "¿Mi qué…?"…su compañera de viaje se pudiera ahogar. Cosa que no pasó.

Entonces la peliazul tuvo una punzada de dolor que la dobló, aguantó un poco, y cayó.

- ¡Kaon, Kaon! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – Corrió hasta su lado, derramándose en el suelo junto a ella. Llorando asustada y preocupada.

El bosque alrededor de Kaon ya no existía. El silencio sepulcral después de la batalla, había dado paso al rugido de un mar embravecido. Nubes de tormenta y a lo lejos una silueta pardusca que casi se perdía en el confín, pero que ella reconoció. Estaba siempre en sus pesadillas antes de conocer a su caprichuda aguamarina. Era una isla. La imagen de borró. Contempló un amanecer, que se barrió a su alrededor. La luz la deslumbró, para dejar ver otra vez el Sol en el horizonte, pensó que se trataba del transcurrir de todo un día. La luz se expandió dejando ver una multitud de sombras feroces que le sonreían burlonas, en la playa, y un camino que antes no existía conducía hasta la isla. Un último grito rojo, y todo terminó. Abrió sus ojos al bosque y a un mundo de dolor.

Los huesos rotos le estaban pasando factura. El veneno le estaba deshaciendo los tejidos, le costaba trabajo respirar y pronto se le podría parar el corazón. Intentó levantarse, arrastrarse, moverse. No era capaz. La sangre botaba de su muslo perforado sin detenerse, la ponzoña no dejaba coagular.

- ¿No puedes moverte? – Un susurro fracturado.

Su pregunta encontró como única respuesta un movimiento apagado de cabeza. La mirada oceánica brilló al poder mirar a su acompañante. Esperanza.

- A… a… - Miku pensó que sólo estaba gimiendo o algo así - …Ag… Ahua… -

- ¿Agua? ¿Tienes sed? – Le preguntó solicita, levantándose de inmediato para buscar la bota con agua. Apenas la mano más blanca pudo rozar la bronceada de la campesina. El sólo tacto bastó para detenerla. ¿Acaso antes, alguna vez, alguien más la había tocado? Sintió que estrenaba su piel. El pecho de la que estaba tirada se hinchó jalando todo el aire posible, sin importar el dolor.

- No… - Aún así su voz fue un susurro – Entrar en… agua… - Y se desmayó.

"¡Agua, rápido! ¡¿Dónde?!"El caballo blanco apareció y se echó al lado de su jinete, acariciándola un poco con el morro. Miku entendió, la subió como pudo y la amarró a la silla. El caballo se levantó y Miku estaba llamando a Kántara para poder avanzar, el corcel relinchó y le señaló la espada, todavía incrustada en el cadáver, regresó a prisa por ella, sin ponerse a pensar realmente en lo que hacía. La espada era más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

Sentía las ansías, la presión. Una vida dependía de su presura, dependía de ella. Tomó a Ángel de la brida y montó. Mandó avanzar sin preocuparle si las otras yeguas la seguían, pero lo hicieron, no eran tontas. No tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. Ángel aceleró y se fue hacia la izquierda, lo dejó hacer y lo siguió. Para bien o para mal, ahora Kaon era todo lo que tenía. Y estaba en medio de la nada.

Y la quería.

Sus silencios, su mirada fría y distante. Su modo de obrar, su voluntad implacable. Su amabilidad callada, su eficiencia silenciosa. Sabía que siempre la escuchaba aunque no le respondiera, no era necesario hablar tanto. Se había encariñado y no lo había aceptado. No quería dejarla en verdad. Ya no quería ver a nadie más. Quería que esos fríos zafiros la escrutaran.

El caballo inquieto parecía titubear entre galopar o evitar que su jinete saltara tanto en la silla. El tenía el deber de salvarla. Y habían pasado diez minutos y nada. Podían pasar horas. Kaon estaba sudando y no dejaba de gemir débilmente. Pero eso tranquilizaba a Miku, nadie que se fuera morir hacía ruido. Después de otros minutos, la ojiazul había dejado de emitir ruidos. Más trecho, nada. El corcel aceleró más, ¡al fin! aire con humedad, echó a correr. Después de casi dos kilómetros, un rio poco profundo, lleno de rocas grandes y con algunos peces semiatrapados en un remanso. El caballo se zambulló, pero su altura no le permitió ni mojarse la grupa. Miku bajó de Kántara antes de que se detuviera y se mojó de más, el agua estaba fría, pero apenas y lo sintió. No podía parar de llorar.

Temblando, desató a Kaon y la tiró al agua. La sangre de inmediato comenzó a difuminarse en la en el agua. Kaon no estaba respirando y su compañera sollozaba a su lado. El caballo se había echado en la orilla. En ese momento no había nada peor, nada. Estaba sola, en medio de quién sabía dónde. Primero la salva, y luego la abandona. Mejor sólo la hubiera dejado morir. ¿Por qué alargar su existencia en un mundo que sólo ofrecía pena y pérdida? Comenzó a golpear el agua, las rocas, y en su trance, golpeó a la inconsciente en el pecho, y del dolor, soltó un gemido ahogado y un espasmo. Intentó moverse semiconsciente y de nuevo el dolor la latigueo, acabando de despertarla. Había pasado por cosas mucho peores y no se podía creer que se había desmayado. Solamente el veneno lo podía explicar. Otro intentó, fallido. Frunció el ceño molesto por esa debilidad, no importaba, tenía que levantarse. Pero todos sus sistemas gritaron en huelga, se merecían un descanso. Cuando descubrió a Miku a su lado, sonrió franca y tranquila. Miku nunca la había visto así, ni cuando la encontró dormida.

- Miku… - Su nombre pronunciado tan suavemente la hizo voltear, verla despierta sonriendo… "Sonriéndome… no a los caballos, a Mí", provocaron que gritará de alegría y se lanzara a abrazarla, olvidando sus penas y todo su rencor tan rápido como habían llegado. A causa de eso la otra se percató apenas de sus huesos fracturados. No se enojó, la misma sensación cálida de antes la embargó – Miku, desvísteme… - Miku se puso roja. Pero obedeció. Su compañera se relajó visiblemente cuando estuvo en total contacto con el agua. se apreciaban los raspones, las heridas, cortadas, moretones, y su espalda…. Su espalda era un laberinto de cicatrices. Su cuello, sus muslos, estaba plagada de cicatrices de todo tipo. Mordidas, quemaduras pequeñas… pero era hermosa, era deslumbrante. Miku no entendía porque la turbaba ver a una mujer desnuda, eran exactamente iguales. Quizás… sólo sus pechos, que eran rebosantes. Y su cabello, su cabello azul era larguísimo y se movía como una capa ondulante bajo ella.

La más pequeña había salido del agua, para montar el campamento, recolectó la leña, atrapó peces y los puso a asar. Lavó la ropa de su amiga, descargó a los caballos y cuando hizo eso, Ángel fue y se metió al agua con Kaon, dejando que descansara sus hombros y cabeza en su vientre, acariciándolo. Por alguna razón, no había dejado de tener esa expresión tranquila, aunque ya no sonreía.

El agua la lavaba y seguía escurriendo su sangre, pero al poco rato no sólo el rojo salía, un liquido verdoso y asqueroso empezó a mezclarse con lo demás, parecía ser más espeso porque no se iba como la sangre.

- Kaon ¿No te hará daño estar tanto tiempo en el agua así…? Está fría… - Se le acercó con timidez, y tratando de no mirar.

- Los Tsukiji podemos controlar el agua y el viento… como la Luna – Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. La de ojos aguamarina creyó entender entonces, para su sorpresa, la que estaba relajándose en el agua continuó:

- Somos seres elementales. Estoy usando el agua para lavar mi sangre del veneno. Y éste veneno puede ser muy útil – Levantó su mano y formó burbujas que contenían el veneno. Su sangre ya no contaminaba el agua, y sólo continuaba ahí, desnuda, por puro gusto. Miku no desaprovechó la oportunidad y preguntó, y Kaon respondía. Sin mirarla, sólo hablando, y su voz no era cálida, seguía fría, pero ya no la atacaba; estaba tranquila.

No preguntó sobre lo evidente, dejó las cicatrices, el pasado, incluso el presente y el futuro, sólo quería saber más de ella misma, de su raza. Desmintió los mitos que conocía, y se maravilló con las verdades escondidas. También preguntó sobre ese mundo que no conocía. Su mundo siempre había sido su valle, sus tierras. Ella amaba la tierra, el olor del campo recién regado por la lluvia, la sensación bajo sus pies descalzos de un campo arado, la tierra anhelante de la simiente y hacer nacer la vida. El tiempo de cosecha también era gratificante.

La de ojos zafiros que ahora no se veían, le contó de lo difícil que era hacer salir a una Gorgona de su escondrijo, que llevaba muchos meses intentando capturar una, hasta que consiguió de un oráculo el punto clave, las arpías. Siguieron platicando hasta que la tarde empezó a decaer.

Kaon se levantó en todo su esplendoroso metro setenta y cinco, su largo cabello azul le caía muy por debajo de la cadera, y era la primera vez que la campesina lo veía suelto y cuán largo era en realidad. Ella lo tenía apenas rozando su cintura.

Las burbujas con el veneno la siguieron y se reventaron cuando Kaon sostuvo una botellita donde se derramó limpiamente el líquido verde.

Se dirigió a las alforjas de la silla de Ángel. De ahí extrajo un nuevo pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y su demás ropa. Su acompañante la miraba embelesada, pero salió de su trance cuando apreció de nuevo las heridas en su cuerpo. Estaban todas reducidas y limpias, ya nada estaba morado o de un color diferente al del alabastro de esa piel, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de la hinchazón. Aún así, Miku estaba preocupada.

- Kaon, déjame vendarte, por favor… - Dijo casi sin pensar.

La placidez había desaparecido de la mirada azul. La frialdad era hostil de nuevo, el cambio sorprendió a la mirada aguamarina, pero no la lastimó. Era un ser sumamente simple. No se complicaba la existencia. Se preocupaba ahora por Kaon, pues entonces la obligaría a aceptar ese sentimiento. No se amedrentó y le sostuvo la mirada, aunque se sonrojó (seguía desnuda). Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, rebuscando de nuevo en sus cosas, su compañera estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero tuvo que pensar rápido, para poder atrapar lo que le lanzaron. Unas vendas de fino algodón estaban limpias y enrolladas en sus manos. Sonrió y sin decir nada más, fue junto a su amiga, que se había sentado en el piso para dejarse hacer, aparentemente fastidiada.

Después de que la vendaron, comieron los pescados, después atraparon más y los asaron, y Kaon le enseñó a salarlos para que les duraran más tiempo. Levantaron todo a una orden de la pelizaul y se fueron de ahí, pusieron rumbo al sur. Lo único que su compañera de viaje dijo ante las preguntas de Miku fue: personas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues eso es todo... <span>por ahora!<span>

Hoy será noche de publicar muajajajaja XD.

Para los que se quedaron con ganas de más Diary, habrá un tercer y, ahora sí, último cap, para cerrar algunos cabos sueltos que dejé, que me picaron mucho como para dejarlos botados.

Pero me había propuesto no publicar ninguna otra cosa hasta que éste latoso estuviera Up!

Espero que merezca un review... jejeje n_n

Y muchas gracias a Hotaka, que en su review de Diary, me animó a hacer el tercer capi de esa historia.

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn

* * *

><p>Está vez no dejaré adelantos... pero en cambio, les comento que encontré el tema de ésta historia gracias a una personita que se ha vuelto muy especial casi de la nada n.n<p>

La canción es "**LOST IN PARADISE" con la Grandiosa Amy Lee EVANESCENCE.  
><strong>

Quizás por el momento no tenga mucho sentido esa canción, pero con el tiempo, todos los personajes tendrán que sucumbir ante la letra de ésta canción.


End file.
